Always Be My Baby
by LukeNLorelaifanatic
Summary: Takes place after the 5th season finale. This fic courses through Luke and Lorelai's engagement, marriage, and the start of their new family.
1. Two weeks late

Lorelai walked to her bathroom clutching the brown paper bag. She locked the door and pulled the box out. Her heart was racing as she read the pink, bold letters written on the cardboard box in her hands: **_Pregnancy Test._** She opened it with shaking hands and followed the instructions. It told her to wait five minutes after completing the test. First she sat down on the toilet seat, then got up and started to pick up around her. Those five minutes were the longest five minutes of her life. She walked over and picked up the pregnancy tester, her eyes were closed. She knew that when she opened her eyes, her life would change forever, pregnant or not. Her heart was racing even faster now, she opened her eyes and she saw it. Written in small letterswas the word _Pregnant _

It took a long time to register the words. Lorelai was pregnant. She was pregnant and with Luke's child. She didn't know what to feel. What she did feel was numb with shock, that was for sure. This was what she least expected. It was all happening to soon. She had been sure it was a false alarm at the hospital when Sookie had her baby. But then again it had been to soon to tell anything. It was now two weeks later. Two weeks after she proposed to Luke. He had said yes of course, but they hadn't even really started planning the wedding. They also hadn't told her parents yet. Or Rory for the matter, considering the situation between her and Lorelai.

How would he take this? Would he be happy? Mad? Would he still want to marry her? They had agreed that they both wanted kids, but this was a little sudden. She wasn't sure Luke would welcome the pregnancy with open arms. It was going to be very stressfull for them both. It was going to be complicated being newlyweds with a new baby. It was going to be hard enough getting used to their new lifestyles. That is, of course, if he still wanted to marry her. Lorelai was sick to her stomache with worry. As she thought all of this, she heard the front door open and footsteps coming upstars. She quickly shoved the test under the sink and walked out of the bathroom to find Luke walking into her room.

"Hey." Lorelai's voice was shaking.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Luke asked with concern.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm great. Never been better. Why do you ask?" Lorelai rambled.

"Well, you look worried about something and a little flushed. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Really, I'm fine."

"Ok." Luke said unconvinced but letting it go anyway.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the diner for dinner?" Lorelai asked, eager to get the subject off of her.

"Oh yeah, we are. I was just bringing over the rest of my stuff." Luke told her. After Luke said yes to getting married to Lorelai, they decided to move in together. And since Lorelai's place was bigger than Luke's, they decided to live at her place.

"Ok, well, um, let mehelp you, uh, bring it up here." Lorelai said heading downstairs.Luke followed her confused. Lorelai was acting strange today. She had been fine this morning when she came in for her usual coffee. But now she wasn't acting herself. Luke knew Lorelai well enough to know that something was wrong. She was his fiancé after all. He also knew her well enough to know that when she was ready to tell him what it is that was bothering her she would. They never kept secrets from each other, so he decided not to push her.

Lorelai was still in shock when she picked up one of Luke's boxes and clumsily dropped it. She couldn't help it. She was scared, worried, shocked, and confused all in one. She wanted to cry but she couldn't do it front of Luke. If she did then she knew he would make her tell him what was going on and she wasn't ready to tell him. She didn't want to face his reaction.

:"Sorry.I've been a real clutz today." Lorelai said trying her best to cover up the worry in her voice and picking up the box. Luke definitely knew now that whatever it was that was wrong was pretty big. But still he didn't push. He could tell that she needed time to think of how she was going to tell him whatever it was. After bringing the rest of his stuff up to her room, he decided to give her time to herself to calm down.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to go back to the diner. I'll see you tonight?" He asked

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay home and rest. I'm feeling a little sick. It's probably just a cold." Lorelai told him.

"Ok. Call me later and let me know how you feel. I love you." Luke told her and kissed her goodbye.

"I love you, too." Lorelai said as he walked out of the room.

When she heard the front door close downstairs, she sank down on her bed and buried her face in her hands.How was she going to tell him? She very well couldn't keep it from him. She'd eventually start to show. She was afraid that when she told him, he wouldn't love her anymore. She was afraid he wouldn't want to marry her. As well as it was raising Rory alone, she didn't want to do it again. She wanted it to be different this time. She wanted to raise her baby with Luke. She wanted them to be the family she'd always dreamt of. Mom, dad, the baby, and Rory living happily together. She wanted to be with Luke. She wanted him to be there when the baby was born, holding her hand as she gave birth to him or her. She wanted him to be there to help her raise the child. She needed Luke in her life..

Luke was all she had now. Rory wasn't speaking to her and Lorelai wasn't speaking to her parents. Aside from Luke, she needed Rory. She missed her daughter and wanted to see her. Why had things turned out the way they did? Why couldn't things have gone the way they used to be? Everything was fine until Logan came along. She didn't like him at all but she never said that to Rory. Rory was old enough to decide who she wanted to date, and Lorelai telling her what she thought of Logan wasn't going to stop her from seeing him. Since she didn't have Rory, she needed Luke. She needed him more than life itself. Without him she wouldn't be able to function. He was her everything and she needed him. She needed him so bad that her heart ached.

There were so many emotions swarming inside her that she couldn't control them any longer. She felt the warm, salty tears escape the barrier holding them back and roll down her cheeks. She let all of her worries and emotions be released as she lay on her bed and cry. She decided to tell Luke the big news tomorrow. She really needed to relax today. Lorelai pulled the covers over herself and let herslef cry herself to sleep.


	2. And baby makes three

Lorelai woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and found she was in her room. She realized that she was still in her clothes. She didn't remember falling asleep last night.

_When did I fall asleep? And why am I still in my clothes? Didn't I change into my pajamas last night? _Lorelai thought to herself.

Then it hit her. Everything that happened the previous night was all coming back to her. She was pregnant with Luke's baby. It was panic all over again.

She had to tell someone. If things between her and Rory were different at the moment, she'd be the one Lorelai would seek out help for. But, they weren't speaking, which put a damper on it all. She could tell Sookie, but Sookie had a little trouble when it came to keeping something secret.

No, she needed to tell Luke. This was killing her. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she found out the results of the pregnancy test and it was already eating her up.

Yes, she was going to tell Luke today. How was she going to tell him? How would he take it? What would happen between them? Would they still be together? This was too much. She needed to relax. She needed coffee.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen, made herself some coffee and then went upstairs to take a bubble bath. She needed to calm down, and what better way to do that than to take a bubble bath? When she got out she put on her favorite stretchy jeans and a red shirt.

She went downstairs, grabbed her car keys and walked outside. She was going to see Luke. She needed to tell him, and she needed to tell him now. She couldn't keep this a secret another second. It was killing her. All she kept worrying about was what Luke would say, or what Luke would do. She had to find out how he would react, it was the only way to answer her questions.

She pulled up to the diner and sat in her car. She couldn't get out. She wanted to, but her body wouldn't move. It was like her muscles were fozen in their position. Finally, she opened the door and walked in. Her stomach was flipping over and over inside her. She walked up to Luke with all her courage and spoke.

"We need to talk," she told him, her voice shaking. Luke looked at her with deep concern.

"Ok. Um, what is it?" he asked.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asked

"Sure," Lorelai walked upstairs and Luke followed her, worried.

They walked in Luke's apartment and Lorelai shut the door. She looked extremely nervous.

"Luke, I, um, have something to, uh, tell you," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Luke looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue. Whatever it was, it was starting to scare him now. This wasn't Lorelai. She wasn't one to cry, not much anyway. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but he was nervous to hear her response.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I know I should have told you when I found out, but I was scared. I wasn't sure how you'd take it and I just wasn't ready. I'm sorry," she said, a few tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"Lorelai, just tell me," he said, coming over to her and placing a hand on her arm.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Luke, I-I'm pregnant."

Luke stared at her in utter shock. Did he hear her right? Had he mistaken her?

"Wh-what?" he barely managed to say.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

Luke couldn't believe what he heard. This had to be dream. He stood there a minute, unsure what to do or say. He let it sink in and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I suspected I was when Sookie had her baby, but I thought it was a false alarm. Please, don't be mad at me," she said, more tears spilling down her face. Luke looked bewildered.

"Mad at you? Lorelai, why would I be mad at you? This wasn't your fault. I helped make this happen, too."

"Um...well, I-I didn't think you would want a baby so soon. I was afraid you'd be scared. Please, Luke, I can't do this alone. I know I did it before, but I don't want to do it again."

"Lorelai, you aren't going to have to do this alone," Luke walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I'm going to be here every step of the way. Yes it may be little sudden, having a baby and all, but we'll get through it," he assured.

Lorelai looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much, Luke. I don't know what I would do without you," she smiled at him, now tears of relief rolling down her cheeks. Luke smiled back at her, wiped her tears away, and took her hand.

"Well, now that we're here, there's something I want to give to you."

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused. Luke went over to his nightstand and pulled a small, black box out of the drawer and walked back to her. He took her small hand in his bigger one.

"I know that you were the one that proposed, but I had actually been planning on asking you. I bought this a month ago, but I was waiting for the right time to give it to you," Luke opened the box and inside was a white gold ring with a beautiful diamond in the center.

"Oh my God," was Lorelai could say. Luke took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger.

"Since you already proposed, I can't really ask you to marry me, but at least now you have an engagement ring. I hope you like it," he smiled at her.

"Luke, I love it! It's beautiful," she kissed him again. "I love you, diner boy"

"I love you, too, crazy lady," Luke rolled his eyes and laughed.

Lorelai couldn't believe it. Twenty minutes ago she was terrified beyond belief. Now, she knew there was never anything to have been worried about in the first place. She was relieved about Luke's reaction, but this was the least thing she expected to happen. He really was the best thing that ever happened to her, next to having Rory of course. She was finally going to have the life she always wanted. She was going to have a baby with Luke and he was going to be right beside her through it all. He was going to be there during the pregnancy, while she gave birth, and to watch him or her grow up. He'd be there to see everything. All was right, well... almost right. She only wished Rory could be near to share this with her.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some lunch," Luke told her, putting his arm around her waist. He was going to be a dad and a husband to the women he'd been in love with for nine years. He was happy and that's all he needed, nothing more.

"And coffee," Lorelai said.

"No, no coffee. It's bad to drink coffee when you're pregnant. Do you want our kid to be missing a finger or something?" Luke asked.

"I drank coffee the whole time I was pregnant with Rory and she isn't missing a finger," Lorelai stated.

"No, she is addicted to coffee though, and I'm surprised at how healthy she is with drinking it all the time. You just got lucky with her."

"Luuuke," Lorelai whined. "I need my coffee!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted. Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise that I'll give you the biggest cup of coffee known to man after the baby is born," Luke told her.

"Ok, I guess I can handle it," Lorelai told him. He pulled her in for one last kiss and they headed downstairs.


	3. Big Surprises

Lorelai rolled over and cuddled next to Luke in her bed as the alarm went off. It was 5 a.m. on Saturday. Luke opened the diner at 6 on weekends and she knew it was time for him to get up.

"Luke." Lorelai said softly. "Luke, hun, get up."

"Hmm?" Luke replied. They had stayed up late last night talking about when the right time would be to tell everyone about the pregnancy and wedding plans.

"It's time to get up. You have to open the diner."

Together they got out of bed and started getting ready.

"So, when are you going to tell Rory." Luke asked.

"Um, what?" Lorelai asked, pretending not to have heard him. The truth was, she had thought about it already. She knew she had to tell her, but with the current situation, Lorelai was still a little upset with her.

"Rory. When are you going to tell Rory?" Luke asked again.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied, walking to her closet and picking out an outfit.

"Lorelai, I know you are upset with her, but you have to talk to her sometime. You can't give her the cold shoulder forever." Luke said seriously.

"I'm not giving her the could shoulder!" Lorelai stated.

"Come on Lorelai. She's your daughter. You can't keep this from her."

"Oh my God. I'm not going to keep this from her! I was actually thinking about telling her today." she said angrily. Luke walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just want things to be better between you two." Luke told her.

"I know. I want things back to the way they were, too. I'm just a little stressed out about this, and I want you to be ther when I tell her."

"I know, and I'm here for you. I'll be there. I promise." Luke kissed her and she kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lorelai picked up her phone and dialed Rory's cell and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Rory asked on the other line.

"Hey, it's me. I need to tell you something." Lorelai said a little stiflfy.

"Um.. Ok. What?" Rory asked a little nervously. She could tell by her mothers cold voice that she was still angry with her, not that she could blame her.

"Can we meet at Luke's for lunch?"

"Um..sure."

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye." Lorelai said, eager to end the conversation.

"Mom I.." Rory started, but Lorelai interupted.

"Hey I have to go. I'm in a hurry." she lied.

"Oh, ok. Bye." Rory said a little hurt.

Lorelai hung up the phone. It wasn't like her to treat Rory like this, but it also wasn't like Rory to go and give everything up.

oOoOo

Lorelai walked into Luke's and went over to the counter and sat down.

"Hey, Rory's on her way. I thought we might as well tell her today." Lorelai said leaning over the counter and giving Luke a kiss.

"Ok." Luke said, returning the kiss. At that moment Rory walked in.

"Um... hi." she said tentavely.

"Hi Rory." Luke said hugging her.

"Hey Luke." she said, returning the hug and then turned to face her mom. "Mom, before you tell me anything, I want to tell you something." Rory said nervously.

"What?" Lorelai asked, annoyed. All she wanted to do was get this over with as soon as she could.

"I now you are mad and upset with me. I never meant for things to get this way. I was just stressed out and upset about everything that happened."

"You've been upset and stressed out before. You didn't quit school when that happened." Lorelai replied bitterly.

"Please, let me finish. I've done a lot of thinking. I don't want to quit school. I've decided I'm going back. I shouldn't have let Logan's dad get to me. If I can't take criticism, then I won't be able to become a journalist. They have to take critisism. It's part of being a journalist. So please don't be mad at me." Rory asked pleadingly.

Lorelai just sat there in shock. She didn't expect this. Her mood immediately changed from anger to relief. She walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"Oh, hun. This is the best news I could get. I'm so proud and I'm sorry I was angry. I just didn't want you to give up your whole future because of one persons opinion." Lorelai said still hugging her daughter. Rory, who had been extemely nervous, now breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know. I wasn't thinking. I promise it won't happen again." Rory said hugging her mother. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah." Lorelai said walking over to Luke and looping her arm through his. "We have something big to tell you. You want to tell her babe?" she asked Luke.

"Rory, your mom and I are getting married." Luke told his future stepdaughter.

"Oh my God!" Rory shrieked. She ran over and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you guys! When did this happen?"

"Well, your mom actually asked me the day everything went kind of wrong." Luke answered her.

"Mom, you asked?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well, Luke had actually intended on asking me, but I didn't know. He gave me the engagement ring he had planned on giving me when he was going to ask, though." Lorelai told her, extending her left hand for Rory to see the ring.

"Oh wow. It's gorgeous! You have good taste Luke." Rory told him as she examined the ring. Luke blushed a little.

"There's actually something else we want to tell you." Lorelai said.

"Really? There's more? You guys didn't elope did you? Oh man, I really wanted to be there." Rory said upset.

"No, Rory, we didn't elope. The other big news is that you are going to be a big sister... again."

"What?" she asked them, laughing in disbelief.

"We're going to have a baby." Luke told her.

"No!" Rory shrieked. "I can't believe it. I thought you told me it was a false alarm? When did you find out?" she asked her mother.

"I know. I thought it was a false alarm, too. But I was late, so I took the test and found out two days ago."

"This is great." she said happily. "Have you told grandma and grandpa yet?"

"God no, I want to live _some_ happiness before they crush it. I'll tell them next week at Friday night dinner... maybe."

"You mean you're coming?"

"Yeah. I might as well. Things look like they're going to be ok now." Lorelai told her.

"Yeah, thank God." Rory told her mom. "So, anybody hungry? I am."

"Yeah. Hey Luke, can we have some cheeseburgers?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, I'll make them now." he said and walked into the kitchen.

Luke made three cheeseburgers and they all sat down to eat. Everyone was happy. Things couldn't have been better that day. Lorelai was actually happy for the first time in two weeks. It felt good.


	4. Telling the Parents

Lorelai was driving down the road on her way to her parents with Luke sitting beside her.

"You know, I don't think I feel so great. Maybe we should go home," Lorelai said to a frustrated Luke. She had been making up excuses all day, trying to get out of Friday night dinner.

"Lorelai, we've already been through this. We're going to your parents and we're going to tell them. It won't be that bad," Luke told her.

"Why don't we just tell them that we're getting married," Lorelai told him.

"And what are you going to do when you start to show?" Luke asked

"Well, we agreed that we were going to have the wedding before my third month," Lorelai said. "We can just let them think that I got pregnant after the wedding,"

"Lorelai, I don't like the idea of lying to your parents,"

"They'll never know,"

"Yeah, like the time they found out you were going to get married from Sookie before you even considered telling them? Lorelai, we live in Stars Hallow. People will know eventually and then someone will slip to your parents at the wedding or something. Now, lets be reasonable. If you don't tell them, then I will," Luke told her seriously.

"Fine," Lorelai pouted.

xox

When they arrived at the Gilmore mansion, Lorelai refused to get out of the car.

"Come on Lorelai, get out of the car," Luke begged.

"No!" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I mean it. Get out or I'll make you get out," Luke threatened.

"You can't make me get out," Lorelai told him, half laughing in disbelief.

Before she knew it, Luke had walked right to her, grabbed her arm and pulled with remarkable force. He dragged her to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a maid appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, we're here for Friday night dinner," Luke told her.

"Come in. Mr. and Mrs.Gilmore are in the living room," the maid told them.

They walked in and went into the living room. Lorelai had a sick feeling in her stomach. She hoped she would throw up and have to go home so she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Mom, Luke! Hi," Rory ran to greet them.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said hugging her.

"Hi Rory," Luke said, hugging her, too.

"Hello Lorelai, hello Luke," Emily said, speaking Luke's name with noticeable detest

"Hi mom. Where's dad?" Lorelai asked, trying to ignore her mother's rudeness.

"He's in his office. He'll be out in a minute," Emily said. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Um, water's fine," Lorelai told her.

"I'll have some water, too," Luke said a little uncomfortably. He didn't have many great past experiences with Emily.

Emily looked at the two suspiciously at their drink orders. It wasn't like Lorelai to order water over alcohol, but before she could say anything about it, Richard walked into the room.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke, Rory," Richard greeted them.

"Hello dad," Lorelai said.

"Hi grandpa," Rory hugged him.

"Hello Mr.Gilmore," Like said standing up and shaking his hand. He was a little more comfortable with Richard than Emily.

"Luke, how are you?" Richard asked.

"Fine, sir. And you?" Luke asked.

"I'm very well, thank youm" Richard said. "Shall we sit?"

Everyone sat down. It was very quiet and you could cut the tension with a knife. Luke looked over at Lorelai. She shook her head, but Luke gave her a look telling her that now was the best time to announce their news.

"Mom, dad, we have something to tell you," Lorelai announced, feeling more uncomfortable than she had when she walked in.

"Lorelai, you were about to say something. Have you lost the ability to speak?" Emily asked in her usual cold tone after Lorelai stayed quiet for several minutes.

"Yes, um, I have something to say," Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out. "Mom, dad, Luke and I are getting married,"

She put on a smile, praying that her parents would not ruin this for her. She did not want to deal with yet another controversial dinner.

"Well thats wonderful Lorelai. It's about time, too. Congratulations," Richard told them both, smiling at them and raising his glass before taking a sip. However Emily stayed quiet. "Isn't this good news, Emily?"

"Yes, good news," Emily said quietly. She may not like Luke very much, but there was little she could do about it now.

"Um, there's actually one more thing," Lorelai said to them.

"Oh God! You're pregnant," Emily moaned, devestated.

"Now Emily, I doubt Luke and Lorelai are ready for a baby right now," Richard tried to reason with his wife.

Everyone stayed quiet. Lorelai looked over at Luke telling him with her eyes 'I told you so'.

"Lorelai?" Richard asked. "Is this true?"

"Yes, dad, it is," she told her father, looking down and playing with her engagement ring. She hated it when she disappointed them, no matter how much she tried to act like she didn't care.

"So, I suppose this is why you are getting married?" Emily asked snottily.

"No mother. It is not why we are getting married," Lorelai told her, temper rising rapidly. "We found out I was pregnant after we got decided to get married,"

"Come on, Emily. They're getting married. Would you rather her raise another child alone? We have to understand the situation at hand and respect what their wishes. And maybe this time we'll get to see the baby grow up. We did miss Rory's childhood, after all," Richard said calmly. He did think it to soon for them to have a baby, but he knew Luke was a good man and Lorelai had already raised one child. It wouldn't be as hard this time.

"Ok, I'll be happy about it, but," Emily said. Lorelai knew she wouldn't let this off that easily. "I want to be apart of the baby's life more often. I want to be there when he or she is born. I want to see him or her every week. We could continue to do Friday night dinners and I could see it then. I also want to be apart of helping plan the wedding. I don't want to miss out on this. I've missed out on too much to be missing anymore. Do we agree?" Emily asked.

Lorelai was relieved that she didn't throw the tantrum she thought she would have thrown. Luke knew why she was acting reasonable. She was the one who told him to go back to Lorelai. She head promised not to interfere with their relationship.

"Is that ok with you?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke.

"It's fine with me," he said.

"Ok mom, we agree. Thank you so much," Lorelai said.

"You're welcome, Lorelai. Best wishes," Emily said, somewhat happier that she had gotten what she wanted.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I know I already told you this, but I wanted to tell you again," Rory said getting up to hug her mom and future stepdad. She, too, had been worried that things would go wrong. She was glad that it had worked out.

"Well, this is lovely. Now, why don't we all go into the dinning room and eat," Richard announced. Everyone got up and went to the dining room.

"So when is the wedding?" Emily asked.

"We haven't decided yet. Maybe sometime in July," Lorelai told Emily. "We want to have the wedding before my third month,"

"Where will it be?" Rory asked.

"Probably in the town square. We were actually going to discuss the plans tonight," Lorelai said.

"Where will you live?" Richard asked.

"We're living in Lorelai's house," Luke told him.

"That's nice. Have you told your parents about you and my daughter?" Richard asked.

"Um, dad, Luke's parents passed away a while back." Lorelai told him, not wanting Luke to be in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Richard said regretting his question.

"It's ok. It happened a long time ago. Before I even met Lorelai," Luke said.

"So, what school will you send the baby to when it gets older?" Emily asked.

"Well, it will probably got to public school in Stars Hallow and then hopefully he or she will decide to go to Chilton like Rory," Lorelai said.

"Why not private school?" Emily asked

"If he or she wants to go to private school, mom, then we will send it to private school," Lorelai told her.

"I would actually rather he or she go to private school," Luke announced. Lorelai looked at him curiously. "I want the best we can give them. I want it to be smart and have a great future like Rory,"

"Well, Luke, I applaud your decision," Richard said. "Your going to be a great father. Emily, I think Lorelai chose a pretty suitable man," Emily had been surprised at Luke's decision. She had judged Luke too quickly. He was a man of great intintions.

"Yes, I think so too. I may have judged you too soon Luke," Emily smiled.

"Wow," Lorelai said shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard. "Hey mom, can you say that again? I want to record that on my phone," Lorelai reached into her purse, digging around for her cell.

"Oh, Lorelai, stop. I haven't always not liked your boyfriends," Emily said. She meant Christopher, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, mom, pretty much you have. But I like this side better. So, I think I want you to help me with the decorations for the wedding," Lorelai told her.

"I know a great wedding planner that does beautiful decorations. Shall I call her?" Emily asked. She had always wanted to help Lorelai with her wedding. She had decided that Lorelai was going to have a Russian themed wedding when she was five years old. If she couldn't give her a Russian wedding, helping with the decorations was the next best thing.

"Sure, but if I don't like her than she's out," Lorelai said. "And Rory, I want you to be my maid of honor,"

"Oh cool! Thanks mom. What color will my dress be?" Rory asked, excited.

"Um... pink, blue, or purple," Lorelai said. "What do you think, mom?"

"I think royal blue. That should be your theme. Royal blue and white. Luke needs to be in a black tux, though," Emily said.

"Is this ok with you, hun?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I'm leaving the wedding planning completely up to you and your mom. I'm not good at that kind of stuff," Luke told her.

"Ok, so why don't you, me, Rory, and Sookie get together next weekend and mom you can take us to that wedding planner," Lorelai told them.

"Ok. How about Saturday?"

"Yeah, thats fine," Lorelai told her mom. Emily was thrilled that Lorelai was actually asking for her help.

xox

Later when Luke and Lorelai were heading home they talked about everything that went on.

"See? I told you things would work out," Luke told her as he was driving.

"Yeah, amazingly so. I can't believe she didn't flip out. That was exemely unusual," Lorelai said, still shocked at how her parents reacted.

"I'm surprised that you're letting her help with the wedding," Luke said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not good at that stuff either. Sookie helped me do most of the planning before," Lorelai said. She smiled at him and he held her hand.

"I'm so lucky I have you," Lorelai told him as they walked upstairs to their room. Luke kissed her soflty on the lips. "Now, all we have to do is tell the town. I say we tell them at the town meeting."

"Oh joy. Thats going to be a nightmare," Luke laughed.

"Aw hun, I tell them if you want. I still have to tell Sookie," Lorelai said. "Boy, this has been a long week. I'm going to bed. We can talk more about the wedding and stuff tomorrow," Lorelai kissed Luke and climbed into bed.

Luke climbed in beside her and put his arm around her waist. Together they fell asleep.


	5. Telling Sookie

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the Dragonfly Monday morning, looking for Sookie. She was going to tell her about her and Luke and the baby today. When Lorelai spotted her she walked over to her.

"Hey Sook," she said.

"Oh hey. Coffee?" Sookie asked, looking up at Lorelai while stiring some sauce.

"Ah, you read my mind," Lorelai said walking over to the coffee pot. Sookie handed her the coffee, but Lorelai remembered what she promised Luke.

"Um, actually, I'm not in the mood for coffee," she told Sookie, shaking her head. Sookie looked at her shocked and confused. "Well, I had a couple of cups this morning," Lorelai lied.

"Ok," Sookie said and put down the cup.

"Hey Sookie, there's something I wanted to tell you," Lorelai faced Sookie.

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

"Well I would have told you sooner, but I've just been so worked up about Rory and I forgot,"

"Oh yeah. How is that coming so far?" Sookie asked

"Well, actually we had lunch last week and she told me she's going back to school," Lorelai said happily.

"Oh, Lorelai, that's great! I knew she'd come to her senses eventually," Sookie said excitedily.

"Yeah I know. But, anyway, back to the big news. Sook, Luke and I are getting married!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe it! I knew this would happen! Oh, Lorelai, I'm so happy for you!" Sookie said jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Michel walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is wrong with her? Has she become a stoner again?" he asked grumpily to Lorelai.

"Lorelai's getting married!" Sookie shouted.

"Well, Sookie, there's more to it," Lorelai told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant," she told her best friend.

Sookie screamed and hugged Lorelai so tight, Lorelai thought her bones would crush into a million pieces.

"Well, congratulations. I'm so happy for you. I shall be busy the day of the wedding, so don't bother putting me on the list," Michel said and walked out the door.

"Oh don't listen to him," Sookie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sookie? Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked sympethetically.

"I'm just so happy for you two. You both are such good people and deserve this more than anything," Sookie said.

"Aw, thanks, hon," Lorelia said, hugging her.

"Ok, I'm throwing the wedding shower and the baby shower!" Sookie announced. "Are we going to need a theme for the baby shower? Are you going to find out the sex? Or do you want to be suprised?"

"I'm sure we'll find out, but we may want to wait and be surprised," Lorelai said.

"Ok, we'll wait and see how things work out. What do you want it to be?" she asked.

"Um, I haven't really thought about that. I think either would be fine with me," Lorelai said.

"You're going to make a great mom. Again. And Luke's going to be a great father," she said.

"Yeah, he will. He already made me promise not to drink coffee until the baby is born. He said it's bad for the baby. I took a long time for him to convince me. On the other hand he promised to give me the biggest cup of coffee after I have the baby," Lorelai said.

"So that explains why you turned down my coffee offer," Sookie said.

"Yeah,"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Probably sometime in July,"

"You're getting married," Sookie said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm getting married," Lorelai said, smiling.


	6. Town Meeting and Baby Names

"Are you ready to go?" Lorelai asked, leaning over the counter and kissing Luke.

They were heading out to Miss Patty's for the town meeting. Lorelai had gotten them out of Friday night dinner so they could tell the town their news.

"Yeah. Just let me lock up," Luke replied.

After locking up, Luke and Lorelai made their way to Miss Patty's Dance Studio. Lorelai looked over at Luke and noticed a peeved expression on his face.

"Come on hun, cheer up. It's only the town meeting. I'll do all the talking if you like," Lorelai told him.

"I don't feel like dealing with this crazy town tonight," he complained, making Lorelai laugh.

"You never feel like dealing with this crazy town," she said as they entered Miss Patty's.

Inside, Taylor was going on and on about how the deer population was overpopulated.

_He will never just leave it, will he? I swear, and people think I'm crazy. _Lorelai thought.

"Come on, Taylor, give it up already. You've been going on and on about this subject for years now," Gypsy said, clearly annoyed.

"Fine. If deer start prancing around town, don't come complaining to me," Talor said, aggrivatedly. "Ok people, if anyone has something to say then please raise your hand,"

Lorelai raised her hand and Taylor had his I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-put-up-with-your-silliness-tonight look. "Ok Lorelai, come up here if you must," he sighed.

Lorelai walked up to the front of the room, dragging Luke with her.

"Ok people, we have some big news to tell you," she said.

"Oh, do tell, honey!" Miss Patty encouraged.

"Well, as of three weeks ago, Luke and I are engaged," she told them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" someone said.

"It really took you guys that long?"

"You finally reeled him in, huh, suga?" Babette commented, smiling.

"We all knew it would happen someday sweetie. Congratulations to you both," Patty said.

"Thank you, Patty," Lorelai said, still a little shocked at the way everyone acted to her news.

"Am I the best man?" Kirk asked.

"No Kirk," Luke said.

"Damn!" Kirk said sitting down.

"Now there's one more piece of news we have to share with you all tonight. Everyone, Luke Danes has finally procreated," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Ah jeez," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"You mean you and Mr. I-Hate-Jam-Hands over there are having a kid?" Gypsy asked. "Lord help us,"

"I'd be a great babysitter," Kirk commented.

"I don't think so, Kirk," Luke told him.

"Aw, angel, we're happy for ya," Babette said.

"Aw, thanks Babette." Lorelai said.

"Now Luke, seeing as the misfortune with genetics, there is a very high chance that this child might take after you. I don't understand why God would even put a poor child through this, having a crazy mother and a grumpy father. Combine that and you are bound to get a wild child,"

"What's your point, Taylor?" Luke asked.

"My point is that your baby has a high risk of becoming wild and a hoodlum just like his or her cousin. I will not have that, again, Lucas," Taylor said, shaking a finger. "I work hard to keep this town under the best possible saftey. If your son or daughter grows up to wreck havoc on this town, I will act,"

"Shut up, Taylor!" Luke shouted.

xox

When the meeting ended, most of the town walked up to Luke and Lorelai to give there congratulations.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Lorelai asked Luke once they got home.

"I'm going to kill Taylor," Luke growled.

"I think I just might help you this time. So, I was talking with Patty and Babette. They were asking about our plans for the wedding. When actually do you want to have it?"

"Um, I don't know. What do you think?" Luke asked.

"How about July eighth?" Lorelai asked.

"Why July eighth?" Luke questioned.

"Well because it took us eight years to realize how we feel about each other. I don't know, it's kinda romantic," she said.

"I think July eighth is perfect." Luke told her, kissing her softly. Lorelai smiled at him.

"So, now that's out of the way, what do you think we should name the baby?" Lorelai asked.

"Hmm.. how about William if it's a boy? You know, after my father," Luke told her.

"Sure, I like the name William." Lorelai told him. "I don't know what we should do for a girls name, though. What was your mothers name?"

"Lauren,"

"Lauren... I like that. It's cute,"Lorelai said.

Luke put his arm around her waist. Lorelai leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired. Lets go to bed," Lorelai said. They put on their pajama's and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. The Perfect Dress and Morning Sickness

"Mom. I'm not getting a poofy, frilly dress. I'll look like a giant frosted cupcake." Lorelai told Emily. It was three weeks until the wedding and Lorelai was in a wedding dress shop trying on dresses.

"Fine." Emily said, putting the dress back on the rack.

"How about this one mom?" Rory asked, holding a beautiful, flowing, satin gown.

"Oh, oh, I want that one!" Lorelai shouted, jumping up and down, pointing at the dress.

"Lorelai, I swear, you're not two for God's sake." Emily said. "Thats a beautiful dress. Good eye Rory." The dress was made of white satin with a beaded neck and waistline,spaghetti straps, and draped in a cone skirt.The beads were clear and royal blue.

"May I help you." One of the workers asked.

"Yes we would like to be fitted into this dress." Emily said.

"Yes ma'am. Follow me." the women who's name tag said Anne told them. They followed her into room with mirrors all around. Lorelia tried on the dress and stepped out behind a curtain.

"Oh mom! You're beautiful!" Rory gushed. Lorelia looked in the mirror. The dress seemed to fit perfectly.

"What do you think mom?" Lorelia asked Emily.

"I think that dress is a keeper. If you like it of course." she said

"I love it." Lorelai said. "What are we going to do abour a veil?"

"I suggest a tiara instead of a veil. One with diamonds and sapphires, to match the beading." Emily said.

"Oh that you would look so gorgeous like that mom." Rory said, ecstatic.

"That's fine with me." Lorelai said. They went up to counter to pay for the dress.

"That'll be $374." Anne said. Lorelai pulled out her wallet, but Emily stopped her.

"I'll pay for it." she said.

"No, mom, you and dad are already paying for half the wedding. I can't let you pay for my dress." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, ever since you were five years old I had planned your whole wedding. I always intended to pay for the whole wedding, dress and all. Now let me pay for your dress." Emily demanded.

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said, smiling, as her mother paid for the dress.

Later when Lorelai got home she called Sookie and she rushed over to see Lorelai's dress. Lorelai pulled the dress out of its cover and showed it to Sookie.

"Oh my God. Lorelai it's beautiful!" Sookie said, gazing at the dress.

"I know. Rory picked it out." Lorelai said.

"Oh can you try it on. I really want to see you in it!" Sookie beged. Lorelai went into the bathroom and came back out looking stunning.

"Oh Lorelai. Words can't even describe how good you look in that dress." Sookie said teary eyed. "I can't belive that in three weeks you and Luke will be married. You guys were always meant for each other."

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry." Lorelai said, tearing up too. At that moment they heard Luke open the front door and walk upstairs.

"Hurry! Change! Its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" Sookie said hurrying Lorelai into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Lorelai bought her dress. She tried it on for me, but we heard you come in and I rushed her into the bathroom to change." Sookie told him.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!"

"Oh..ok..whatever." Luke said a little confused. Lorelai came out of the bathroom, the dress back in its cover.

"Hey hon." Lorelai said to Luke, walking over and kissing him.

"Hey. Heard you bought your dress." Luke said.

"Yup. Now all you have to do is buy your tux." she told him.

"Already did. It's downstairs." he told her.

"Good boy."

"Ok well I'm going to leave. Jackson will go nuts if he's left alone with the kids too long." Sookie said.

"Ok. I'll stop by tomorrow and we can discuss what kind of cake we want." Lorelai told her.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai and Luke said.

"Women are nuts when it comes to weddings." Luke said.

"And men are nuts when it comes to football." Lorelai told him.

"Ok, ok, fair enough." Luke laughed. Lorelai started to laugh but suddenly put her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. Luke ran in and pulled her hair back. He was in shock. One minute she's fine and laughing and next she's throwing up.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, scared.

"It's just morning sickness. It's finally started." Lorelai said.

"But it's not morning." Luke told her.

"Luke, hon, morning sickness doesn't mean that I get sick only in the mornings." Lorelai was laughing so hard, there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Well how was I supposed to know. I've never had a baby and I'm not a women." Luke said.

"It's ok hon. It's not your fault that your a little clueless."

"Hey! I'm not clueless." Luke told her.

"Ok, o-" Lorelai rushed back into the bathroom and threw up some more.

"I don't like this." Luke said.

"And you think I do?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I didn't mean it that way." Luke said apologetically.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's another thing you're going to have to get used to." she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"When your pregnant your hormones make you pretty bitchy." she told him.

"Wow. I've got a lot to learn." Luek said. Lorelai laughed. Luek had no idea what he was going to be dealing with.


	8. Surprise Engagement Party

Rory was at Lane's talking when her phone started ringing. She reached in her purse, got the phone out, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rory! Hey. Oh good. It's Sookie."

"Oh hi. What's up?" Rory asked, although she had a hunch what it was that Sookie called to tell her.

"I need to know if your grandparents are coming. Have you asked them yet?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. They said they'd be there for sure. How many people are coming?"

"Well just about the whole town, you grandparents, and Luke's sister and her husband said they would come too."

"Wow! I didn't think that many people would show up." Rory said, astonished. " What about Jess? After all Luke's done for him, he should at least show up for this!"

"Well I talked to Liz and she said that Jess is taking college courses this summer and he couldn't get out of his classes."

"What? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Jess."

"Well she said that he'd lost his job and had no where to stay so she took him in, but only if he went to college. He refused at first, but when he went to his dads to see if he could stay there, his dad said no so he went back and agreed to Liz's requirment."

This really shocked Rory. She couldn't belive that Jess actually did something he was told to do.

"Oh. Ok, well. No one's told mom or Luke have they?"

"No. We had a private town meeting last night and Taylor told everyone that if anyone spilled, they would be paying the bill for the party. And its not a cheap bill either."

"What about Liz? Does she know it's a surprise?"

"Yeah, I made sure she understood that she was absolutely forbidden to say anything to your mom and Luke."

"Ok, it starts at seven right?"

"Yeah. Lane's band is going to play right?"

"Yeah, it's all takin care of."

"Ok, well I gotta go get the feast ready and Lacey's (the new baby girl) is crying. I'll see you tonight kiddo."

"Bye." Rory said and hung up. It was three days until the wedding and Sookie was throwing a surprise engagement party for Luke and her mom. It was going to be bigger and better this time. There was going to be a story told to the children by Miss Patty about how her moms and Luke's relationship went from friendship to falling in love.There would also be dancing, games, food, and lots and lots of presents. It was Rory's job to take her mom and Luke shopping for their wedding gift from her while everyone set up for the party. Then she would bring them to the town square where the festivities would begin.

Later that day, Rory pulled up to the house and went in to get the almost newlyweds.

"Mom? Luke? I'm here." she announced.

"Hey hon. We're ready." Lorelai said, coming in the room followed by Luke.

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Hey!" Rory said hugging them both. "So hows it feel being a soon-to-be-husband?"

"I'm still shocked. Of all the people in the world, I end up with the most craziest person I know." Luke joked.

"Hey! You better watch out mister, you never know when the emotional side of me will kick in." Lorelai said. "It could begin anytime soon." Luke put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.

"You know I love you."

"You better, I'm not getting fat for nothing."

"You look beautiful no matter what."

"Aww, thanks."

"Ok, guys. Times a tikin." Rory said.

"Ok lets go." Lorelai grabbed her coat and lead the way to the car.

Rory got in the drivers seat, Luke and her mom in the back, and backed out of the drive way.

Twenty minuted later they pulled up in front of a Babies R Us. Since mom already had everything for the house, Rory decided to take them shopping for the baby. Lorelai was ecstatic once they were inside the store.

"Awww. Hon look at this." She said, showing Luke a tiny pink bath robe. "Isn't it cute?"

"We don't even know what the baby is yet." Luke told her.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Rory told them. "Get anything you want. When you guys find out what the baby is, you can just give the stuff you don't need to me and I'll exchange it. Speaking of which, when do you guys find out?"

"We find out the day after we get back from our honeymoon." Lorelai told her.

"I can't wait. I wonder what it is?"

"Well we'll soon find out." Lorelai was walking around, picking out baby clothes.

"Why aren't you picking out anything?" she said to Luke.

"I don't know anything about babies. How should I know what to get?"

"Oh it's simple. Clothes, hats, bottles, binkies, blankets." Lorelai told him. "Come on, we are not leaving this store untill you pick something out."

Luke reached towards a shelf and grabbed a blue baby baseball cap. "Here."

"I should have known." Lorelai said.

By the time they left, they had bags full of baby stuff. Baby clothes, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, a basinet for the living room, a rocker for the baby's room, and lots more. Lorelai refused to let Rory pay for everything, so she and Luke paid for half of it.

"Thank you so much babe." Lorelai said when they all piled into the Rory's car. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." Rory told them.

"I never knew a baby needed so much stuff." Luke said.

"We still need a lot more. We need a crib, a high chair, baby monitors, a car seat, a stroller, and stuff to decorate the baby's room."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Luke said.

"Well we do want the best for our kid."

"You bet." Luke said, kissing Lorelai on the cheek.

Rory pulled into the driveway and helped take the stuff inside. Now all she had to do was call Sookie and tell her they were on their way to the town square, which she did while Luke and her mom were inside.

"Ok, now there's one more place we need to stop by." she told them both.

"Oh, where's that?" Lorelai asked.

"You'll see. Follow me." Rory instructed them. Together they walked to the towns square.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted once they were in view.

"Oh My God!" Lorelai said. Hey eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Luke just stood there, to stunned to speak. "What in the hell is this?" She said, smiling.

"It's yalls surprise engagement party." Rory told them.

"Oh you guys, thanks. I can't believe you did all of this. But one question."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Did everyone in the town know about this?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sookie asked.

"Well, its just that this town is horrible at keeping secrets. How did you get everyone to keep it quiet?"

"Well we had a secret town meeting last Friday when you both were at Friday night dinner, and Taylor told everyone that if they let it spill, they would be paying for the whole party." Sookie explained.

"Huh. Interesting. Taylor's not so good with keeping secrets himself." Lorelai said more to herself than to Sookie. "Sookie you really didn't have to do this." she said, starting to get emotional.

"Of course I did. Your getting married. But I'm not the only one who helped. Rory and Lane were in on this too."

"Aww, you two are so sweet. Come here." Lorelai said, giving Rory and Lane a big hug. Tears came to her eyes as she looked all around. The town was decorated white and blue. There were tables set out with enough food to feed a third world country. There was a stage with music equipment set up, and a pile of presents a mountain high.

"I don't know what to say." she gave Sookie and Rory an extra tight hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now hurry up and take you seat youtwo so we can get the night started." Rory pushed them up up the gazebo and into two royal chairs. Luke, who was still shocked, turned to Lorelai and smile at her with an expression of aw on his face. Lorelai smiled back and took his hand in hers.

"I can't believe they did all of this for us." Luke said amazed.

"I know. We must really be loved in this town." Lorelai said, tears of happiness flowing down her face. Luke leaned over and gave her a short, albeit passionate kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you more." Lorelai said, and she gave him a smile. Lane's band got on stage. Lane took the microphone in her hand.

"We dedicate this song to Lorelai and Luke. who we would like to start the evening off by giving us the first dance." Lane said to the crowd.

Lorelai and Luke got up and began slow dancing to The Cure's 'Love Song' (311 sings it too. I like their version better and its a better slow dance song, but The Cure seemed like a band that Lane's band would more likely play to) which Lane's band was playing too. They held each other close, eyes locked on one another. Everyone was watching them with sincere looks on their faces. Halfway through the song, a few couples joined them.

"I can't believe it took them this long. We all knew before they did that this would happen. I'm happy for 'em." Babette was telling Patty.

"When did you first know that you wanted to be with me?" Lorelai asked.

"The first day I met you." Luke told her truthfully. "How about you?"

"I think the same goes for me, only I was a little confused on it. I never thought it could happen."

"Neither did I. But I'm glad it did." Lorelai smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Me too." The song ended and they sat down.

Lorelai thought she was dreaming. This couldn't be real. This was way better than her first engagement party. After a few songs, and after everyone was fed, they sat down. Everyone crowded around the happy couple as they began to open presents.

"Ooo, Luke look at this!" Lorelai shouted, showing him the gift she'd just opened. It was a really expensive coffee pot. Lorelai really needed a new one, and now she had one.

"You can't use it until af.."

"After the baby's born. I know, I know. But at least I have a new one." Lorelai looked so happy, Luke couldn't help but smile. He picked up the nearest gift and opened it.

"Wow. I was really in desperate need of this stuff." he said showing Lorelai some fishing gear he'd unwraped. "Thanks Jackson, Sookie."

"Don't mention it." Jackson told him. After all the gifts had been opened, all the kids went over to Miss Patty to hear the story. Everyone else began playing games and hanging out. Lane's band got back on stage and started playing White Wedding. Luke and Lorelai sat there, looking at all the people around them. Out of no where, Liz, Emily, and Richard were suddenly by their side.

"Mom? Dad? I didn't know you were here." Lorelai said surprised.

"We were invited Lorelai, so we came. Is that such a surprise. Did you not want us here?" Emily ranted.

"No, mom. I just didn't see you earlier. I didn't think yall were here." she said.

"Liz? T.J.? What are you guys doing here?" Luke asked, giving his sister a hug and shaking T.J's hand.

"Sookie told me that she was throwing you two a surprise engagement party and asked us to come. Jess told me to tell you guys that he was sorry he couldn't make it." Liz told her brother.

"Oh, how is Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"He's good. Doing a lot better. He's living with me now, and going to a junior college." she told them proudly.

"Wow. That's shocking." Luke said.

"I know. He just came to me one day and told me he'd lost his job and needed a place to stay. I told him he could stay with me, but only if he would go to college and get a job. He told me he would get a job, but wouldn't go to college. I told him that he couldn't stay with me and T.J. then. He got mad and left t go to his dads. When his dad turned him down, he came back and agreed to our terms.

"Wow. Thats great Liz. You guys were good." Lorelai said.

They sat around for a while and talked. But eventually the night came to an end, much to Lorelai's dislike. Everyone had a great time and Luke even got some practice at being a daddy with Sookie and Jackson's new baby girl, Lacey, and their son Davey. He was a little confused and srtuggled at first, but turned out to be really good with them. Lorelai got a kick out of it. Soon everyone said their good-byes and left. Lorelai and Luke were exhausted by the time they got home. They both climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

Hey guys. I know you've eaited forever and I'm soooooo sorry. I just started school and I've been loaded with homework and test. Now that schools started, I'm only going to be able to write every other weekend because my dad's computer is pretty messed up and I have to wait until I go to my moms house to write. I'm going to try and get at least 2 more chapters up before the end of the weekend. I've been trying to post a link to a site on the review page, but it kept messing up. It was a picture of a wedding dress that I thought would look great on Lorelai. I'll try and put it on the chapter about the wedding which might be next. I don't know if I'm going to write the honeymoon chapter. If you want me to then just say so in the reviews. Once again: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I hope I never have to make you guys wait this long again!


	9. Wedding Day

Lorelai was standing in front of her mirror, her wedding dress, tiara, and shoes on. Luke was at the dinner still at work. She had been trying her dress on everyday that week. It was July 7, a Friday. The day before her wedding. She was so nervous, yet not nervous at the same time. She'd known Luke for nine years now. They've been through almost everything together. Both the good and the bad. It felt so right, marrying him. It felt more right than anything she'd ever done, alongside having Rory.

_I'm getting married tomorrow. This is really happening! Wow. God, this all feels like a dream. I never thought I would be getting married to Luke. Hell, I never thought I'd ever get married at all. My God. this dress is beautiful. Thank God for the eyes of my daughter. _

This was her last night as a bachelorette and a Gilmore. As of tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Lorelai Danes. Lorelai Danes. That sounded so fit and perfect. Only one thing about tomorrow was changing. They had both decided to not go on a honeymoon. At first they were going to, but because Lorelai was now throwing up at least three times a day and feeling nauseous most of the time, she asked Luke if they could skip it. She told him that it wouldn't be as fun if she were sick all the time, that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the experience. He didn't argue, he didn't think much of a honeymoon anyway. Instead, they were just going to take a week off of work and spend sometime with eachother. Plus this would save them a lot of money, which would be greatly needed for the baby. Even though they recieved many gifts for the baby, they still needed furniture and a carseat, and other stuff. Instead, they were just going to each take off work for a week and just spend time together.

Lorelai started to feel sick again, and not wanting to ruin her dress with puke, she took it off along with the rest of the stuff, and hung it back in the closet. As so as she did that she felt the vomit head up her throat. She ran to the bathroom and came out a few minuted later after brushing her teeth. She couldn't wait to get past the morning sickness. She hated it. Then it occured to her that in a week she would find out the sex of her baby. She was getting excited. She didn't know what she wanted more, a girl or a a boy. It really didn't matter to her, either would be fine with her. Once they find out the sex of the baby, they were going to get started on decorating the baby's room. Rory was going to get an apartment before the end of the summer and she decided to give up her room to the baby. She would still always have a place there for her.

"Lorelai. I'm home." she heard Luke call. She headed downstairs and greeted Luke with a kiss.

"Hey you. How was you last day as a bachalor?" she asked.

"It'll only be better tommorow when I'm not a bachelor." he said putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the couch and sitting down. "And you?"

"Ditto." she said.

"Are you ok? You look pale." he said concerned.

"Oh, I'm just feeling nauseous. It'll pass." she told him.

"Would you like me to go get you some medicine?"

"No, I got some earlier." she told him.

Lorelai leaned back into Luke and closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable there. Luke wraped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hon?"

"Hmm?"

"How many kids are we having?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since we're getting married tomorrow, I thought we should talk about some things."

"Um, I don't know. We could have one, or two. Whatever you want."

"Two would be good. Ok, now where are we going to keep our coupon drawer?"

"Lorelai, do you even keep coupons?"

Lorelai laughed. "No, but hey, you were the one going on about coupon drawers to me when I was going to marry Max."

"I was just ranting."

"Luke, why were you acing so weired about me marrying Max?" "

You don't have to answer me, I was just curious." Lorelai said after he was didn't say abything.

"No, it's ok. I thought it was kinda obvious."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's like I told you, I loved you since the day I met you. I didn't want you to marry him, or anyone else. I was just saying anything that might convince you not to marry him."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For convincing me to not marry him." Lorelai said and gave him a quick kiss

"Well, in that case, you're welcome."

Lorelai woke up to the alarm clock ringing.

"Ugh, stupid clock. Shut up!" Lorelai said, picking the clock up and throwing it against the wall. Then she sat up, completely awake.

_Oh my God. I'm getting married today. Oh my God, I have to get ready._

She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Luke had stayed the night at the apartment above the diner. Like the saying went: It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Rory had also spent the night at the house. Lorelai heard her come knock on the door and opened it and was surprised to see her already dressed.

"Rise and shine. It's your wedding day!" Rory said, handing her mom a cup of hot tea. Lorelai took the cup and looked at her daughter.

"What am I supposed to do. I forgot everything I'm supposed to do." Lorelai said paniky

"Mom. Relax. Ok all you have to do is throw on some clothes. Everything else is done. Grandma is on her way with her hairstylist." Rory told her

"Right. Ok now where are my clothes?" Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and started looking around her room

"Mom, you forgot where you keep your clothes. Ok, you really need to relax." Rory walked to her mothers closet and pulled out a blue shirt and some jeans.

"I'm tyring to relax. I'm just nervous."

"I know."

The doorbell rang and Rory went down to answer it.

"Oh good. Your here." Rory said ushering her grandmother and the hairstylist inside.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emily asked

"Mom's totally freaking out. She forgot where she kept her clothes!"

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room."

Emily headed upstairs and found Lorelai picking up furiously. Emily walked over to her, grabbed her hands and led her to sit on the bed.

"Lorelai, you need to calm down."

"Mom. You're here. Good. Umm, I can't remeber where I put my dress."

Emily looked around and saw the dress hanging on the closet door.

"It's hanging on your closet door. Really, Lorelai, you have to relax. It's just nerves."

"I can't relax. Rory, is Sookie on her way?" Lorelai said looking over to where Rory was standing in the doorway

"She's already here. She's downstairs."

"Lorelai come downstairs so Karen can start you hair and makeup." Emily said

All three girls walked downstairs and and found Sookie sitting on the couch talking on the phoen furiously to one of her assistant chef's. WHen she say them, she said goodbye and hung up.

"Lorelai. Are you ok? Rory said you were freaking out."

"No, I'm fine. Just nerves."

"Lorelai sit down in that chair over there and we can get started. Karen, start her hair first." Emily directed

Lorelai sat down. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. Karen got out a curling iron and pluged it in.

An hour and a half later, Lorelai's, Rory's, and Sookie's hair were done. All three had done simple, delicate curls. Lorelai and Sookie were in Lorelai's room. Sookie was helping Lorelai zip her dress up.

"Ok. There you go." Sookie said once the dress was zipped. "Ah, honey, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks." Lorelai said, tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. I've waited for this day my whole life. And I'm so glad I'm gonna be spending it with Luke. He's the best thing that happened to me aside from Rory."

"I know. I felt the exact same way you did on my wedding day." Sookie told her best friend. "Here, let me help you put this on."

Sookie grabbed the hair wreath and put it on Lorelai's head (I know at first I said I was gonna do a tiara, but I thought she looked so pretty with that wreath in her hair at Liz's wedding that I decided to do this instead), careful not to ruin her perfect curls. Sookie tied the ribbon and turned Lorelai around to face the mirror so she could see her reflection.

"Only one more thing to do." Sookie said

"What?"

"Get married."

The cermony setup was beautiful. Chairs were placed in front of the gazebo. In the gazebo, there was a band playing soflty. And right if fron of the gazebo was the chuppah. Even though Luke was Jewish, the only Jewish part of the wedding was the chuppah. The whole area was draped in blue and white tulle and flowers. There were also little white tables with a candle and a blue rose. Everyone was already seated. The ceremony was just about to start.

Luke walked up first, and stood under the chuppah, a smile on his face. Next was Jess, the best man, who escourted Rory, the best maid. Then T.J., who escourted Liz. Followed lastly by Jackson, who escourted Sookie. After they were all settled, everyone stood up, facing opposite the gazebo. Richard and Lorelai came into view, and everyone gasped. Lorelai had never looked as beautiful as she had that very moment. Slowly, they made their way down the isle to "You and Me" by Lifehouse playing softly in the background. Lorelai met Luke's eyes. They both smiled and winked at each other. Lorelai once again started tearing up. They finally reached the chuppah, were Richard kissed Lorelai on the cheek. Lorelai turned around and handed her bouquet to Rory.

Richard and Emily stood behind the couple as the minister spoke. Luke grabbed a Lorelai's shaking hands in his and they both echanged smiles.

Lorelai looked at Luke and mouthed _I love you. _To which Luke mouthed back _I love you too._

"You may be seated."

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone stayed silent, and the minister continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Through marriage, Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"We do." Emily and Richard said, then sat down.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

"And now, we shall do the exchange of the vows."

"Do you Lucas William Danes take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Luke said smiling at Lorelai.

"Do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas William Danes to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lorelai said. You could here tears in her voice, but the were definitely happy tears.

"Now we shall exchange the wedding rings."

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?"

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

The minister handed a ring to Luke.

"Lucas William Danes, in placing this ring on Lorelai Victoria Gilmore's finger, repeat after me: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Luke repeated after the minister, placing the ring on Lorelai's ring finger.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore in placing this ring on Lucas William Danes's finger, repeat after me: Lucas William Danes, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Lucas William Danes, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Lorelai repeated, a smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes as she placed the ring on Luke's ring finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness."

"In as much as Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined."

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Luke and Lorelai came together and shared a passionate and gentle kiss, which was awarded by applaus.

Rory, who was crying, along with the everyone else in , handed her mother her bouquet. After that, arm in arm, Luke and Lorelai headed down the isle, followed by the brides maids and groomsmen. While they got their pictures taken, everyone else were sitting at the little round tables talking about how beautiful the ceremony was.

After the pictures, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and now married couple headed to their own seats.

"I can't believe it! We're actually married!" Lorelai said, now letting her tears fall.

Luke grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I know. I love you."

"I know. And I love you too, I always will."

After everyone was fed, Kirk, who was playing DJ, made an announcement.

"We would like to invite the newlyweds onto the floor to give us the first dance."

Luke and Lorelai got up and began to dance to the first ever song they danced to (forgot what it was called).

Jess walked up to Rory.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Wha-"

"Come on. Let's just forget about the past tonight. Please. Just one dance."

"Um, ok, one dance." Rory took his hand and he held her close. (Logan wasn't at the wedding because he was on a trip.)

"So...how have you been?" Jess asked.

"Good. I got a boyfriendnow."

"Really?" Jess said, a hint of dissappointment in his voice. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Logan. He goes to my school. How have you been?"

"Good. I'm going to school."

"I heard. That's good. That you're going to school and all."

There was an akward silence and then Jess broke it.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm not your favorite person and all, but, do you think that we could, um, be, uh, friends?"

"Um, well, yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Rory was a little taken aback. True, Jess hadn't always treated her right, but overall he was a nice guy at times.

"Ok then." Jess smiled and the continues to dance

Later on, Richard and Lorelai and Luke and Rory were dancing to the father and daughter dance.

"This was one of the happies days of my life Lorelai. I'm very proud of you." Richard said.

"Thank you dad. And thanks for being there for me, even though I wasn't always the best of daughters." Lorelai said. They both smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad my mom married you Luke." Rory said.

"I've never been happier with anyone else." Luke said.

"Your the best dad a girl could ever have. You've been more of a father figure than my own. You've earned the title." Rory said and smile at Luke, her dad.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. You've always been a daughter to me, even before I was with your mother." Luke smiled at his daughter.

At the end of the days events, the brides maids were all gathered behind Lorelai, who was facing opposite them.

"Come on mom. Throw it!" Rory said.

Lorelai threw her bouquet behind her and turned around to see who caught it.

"Aww, honey, looks like your next." she said to Rory who just smiled and laughed at her.

"Ok everyone, form two lines, it's now time for the newlyweds to leave." Taylor announced.

Everyone did as they were told and Luke and Lorelai walked once again arm in arm down the isle. They got into a limo, which was provided by Richard and Emily, and were driven home.

"Well, this is about the only cliche part of the evening. Riding in a limo about a minute away from the house." Lorelai said and Luke laughed.

The driver opened the door and they got out. They walked up to the door and Luke picked up Lorelai and carried her over the threshold.

"I love you Mr. Danes."

"I love you Mrs. Danes."

Hey guys, sorry if the ceremony part is boring. I wanted it to be realistic. Thanks to all the people who gave me reviews! I'm probably gonna start giving shout-outs to them.Reviews are what keep me writing. Ok quick question: Who would like this story to be a long story? OR would yuo reather a short one? Tell me. Ok lets see if this workd. I'm gonna try and give yall links to pics of the wedding dress and stuff:


	10. And it's

Lorelai walked downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, and taost.

"Aww. I'm so lucky to ahve a husband who can cook for me." she said giving Luke a quick kiss.

"Hey. You're up early."

"I know. I just couldn't sleep anymore." she grabbed two plates, cups, and forks and set the table. "Hey, I got a question."

"Shoot." Luke said, piling the plates with eggs and bacon.

"Would you mind if I moved my sonogram appointment a week earlier?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"Well, if we find out this week, we have plenty of time to shop for the stuff we don't have yet while we're off."

"Ok. When are you gonna rescheduleit for?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. I'll call later today."

"Ok. You do want to find out, don't you?"

"If you do, then yeah."

"I do."

"Ok, then. Pass the taost."

Lorelia picked up the phone and dialed the number of her clinic in Hartford.

"Hello. This is Lorelai Danes. I was wondering if I could reschedule my appointment for tomorrow." she said to the nurse on the phone.

"Sure. Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Anderson."

"Ok. How's tomorrow at 11?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"All right. Bye." Lorelai said and hung up. "Hey. My appointment is at 11 tomorrow." she said going over to Luke and laying her head in his lap.

"Ok. But that means we have to get up early so we can be on time. So no arguing with me when I wake you up."

"Ugh. I forgot that part." she groaned and Luke laughed.

"Lorelai." Luke whispered softly in her ear."

"Five more minutes." she whispered back.

"Lorelai I told you no arguing and it's already 9:30. We have to leave in an hour."

"Ok. Ok. I'm up." she got out of bed, picked some clothes out of her closet and got dressed.

"Hurry up. I got blueberry pancakes downstairs."

"You're too good to me." she said and he kissed her.

"You deserve the best."

At 10:30, they were out the door and on the road. Thirty minutes later they arrived at the clinic.

"Hello. I'm Lorelai Danes. I'm here for my appointment with Dr.Anderson." she told the lady at the front desk.

"Yes. Right this way." the lady said and lead them to a room with a hospital bed in it.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Danes." Dr. Anderson greeted them. "Lorelai just make yourself comfortable here and we can get started."

Lorelai lay down on the hospital bed and the doctor got started. Luke was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Ok. Is this you fist sonogram?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Lorelai replied.

"Ok, well here is the baby's head right here." she said, pointing to the monitor. "And, ummm, what's that?"

"What? What's what? Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked, beginning to panic.

"Oh yes. Nothing to worry about. It's just, it appears that you're going to have twins." Dr.Anderson said.

"Twins?" Luke and Lorelai both shouted in shock.

"Yes. See here? This is the other baby's head." she pointed out out to a little head right next to the other one.

"Oh my gosh. I see it." Lorelai said, starting to get emotional. "Luke do you see it?"

"Yeah. I see it." he said, still recovering from shock. "Wow. This is a surprise."

"You're telling me." Lorelai said.

"Would you liek to know the sex of you babies?" Dr.Anderson asked.

"Yes." they both replied.

"Ok. Well this one here is a boy."

Lorelai and Luke smiled at each other.

"And this one here is a girl." she told them. "I'll give you two a moment. Congradulations." and with that she left.

"A boy. " said Lorelai.

"A girl." Luke said.

"Twins." they both said.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked, turning to Luke.

"Of course I'm happy. We both wanted two kids and now we're having two kids." he told her.

"Aw, honey, I love you. You're going to be a great dad."

"And you're already a great mom." he said, gently squeezing her hand.

"So..twins."

"Yeah..twins."

"Oh my gosh! We have to call Rory and tell her."

"Ok. Let's go and you can call her in the car."

They left and got into the car. Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out her cell and speed dialed Rory.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Hey hun. It's me."

"Oh. Hi mom. What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"No. I'm just about to start laundry. Why?"

"Well your dad and I have big news. Why don't you come over here and do laundry, that way we can tell you in person."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Rory said and hung up.

"She's on her way." Lorelai told Luke.

"Good. So when do you wanna shop?"

"I dunno. When would you like?"

"We still got time today. Rory can go with us."

"Oh. that sounds fun!"

"Hey. I'm here!" Rory said walking into the kitchen where her mom and dad were sitting. A bag was on the table. She wondered what it was and sat down.

"What's the big news?"

"Ok. Well, I got my sonogram today and found out the sex." Lorelai said.

"You did! And...?"

Lorelai reached into the bag and pulled out the little clue baseball cap Luke picked out and sat it on the table.

"Ohh. It's a boy! Mom, dad, that's great!" she said. Then Lorelai pulled out a little pink hat and sat it next to the blue one.

"What? Mom...are you...?" Rory asked confused.

"Yes. I'm having twins!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe...oh my God. Congradulations!" she said and gave them both a hug. "I'm gonna have a sister AND a brother. This is great!"

"Your mom and I are going shopping for the nursery. Do you wanna come?" Luke asked her.

"Sure. Let's go."

They left the house and went to baby store a little farther away from Stars Hallow.

"Ok. Let's see. We need to get one of everything we already have." Lorelai said. They got a cart and did that first.

"Ok. What theme do you want mom?"

"Ummm...Oh, look! This is cute." she siad pointing to two cribs with bee patterns on them. "What do you think?"

"I like it. You should do that." Rory said.

"Luke?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at this stuff."

"Yeah. We've heard. Come on hon. Is this ok?"

"Sure." Luke said ans smiled at her.

They bought the cribs and the blanket that went with them. The also bought clothes, and hampers, adn the list went on. After the left the store they went to buy paint. Lorelai and Rory voted for yelow because it was used the most in the theme. When they got home, Rory left and Luke and Lorelai got started on building the cribs. When they finished, it was already late, so they decided to eat then go to bed. Tomorrow they were going to get started painting.

Baby theme link: http/ and http/ 


	11. Fights and Break ups

Author's note: Hey you guys! There is a change in chapter 9. You might want to go back and read the part just after this: Luke and Lorelai got up and began to dance to the first ever song they danced to (forgot what it was called).

Two months later and Lorelai was glowing. You could tell she was having twins at how big she was. Everyone was saying she looked good, but she certainly didn't feel good. Her ankles were swolen, her back ached, adn she was tired all the time.

"Luuuuuuke!" Lorelai yelled, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah?" Luke yelled back.

"Come in here and give me a massage. My neck is killing me. And so is my back." she complained.

Luke walked into the living room, sat down next to Lorelai, and rubbed her back and neck.

"You're a God. You know that?" Lorelai said. Her strained muscles immediately relaxed. "Give me a kiss." she demanded.

Lorelai turned her neck and he kissed her.

"I love you. Do I say that enough?" she asked.

"Everyday of my life. And me?" he asked.

"Everyday of my life." she pecked him on the lips and lay down in his lap. He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Ok. We got the first names down. Now what about middle names?" she asked him.

"I'm not good with names Lorelai. Why don't you and Rory or Sookie pick them out."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I want you to feel apart of this. After all, they are your kids too."

"I do feel part of it. I picked out the boys name, I helped you decorate the nursery, I feed you and them, and I go with you to your appointments."

"Ok. I just want you to be apart of this."

"I am apart of this."

"Ok, ok."

"So what are Rory's plans tonight? I thought she was coming over here." Luke asked.

"She was, but then she found out that Logan would be back tonight from wherever he went this time and she wants to surprise him."

"Really? How?" Luke asked a little angrily.

"I don't know. She just said said she was gonna surprise him. Why all defensive all of the sudden?" she asked, a little shocked at his tone.

"Lorelai you know perfectly well what she means by 'surprise'. What is she thinking? She's gonna get pregnant." he said, getting angrier.

Lorelai was a little taken aback by his response.

"Luke. She's twenty years old. We can't stop her from doing this kind of stuff. She's taking birth control."

"What if her and that kid get drunk and have sex? The birth control won't work then. Then she'll get pregnant and he'll run off and she'll have to raise the kid herself."

"Luke! She's not gonna get pregnant. Ok? And I know your not found of Logan and neither am I, but she chose him and we have to respect that."

"Respect what? That his family sat there and went on about how she wasn't good enough for them right in front of her? That this kid keeps going on these little "trips" and not telling her where he's going? Oh yeah. We should really respect that." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you're mad and all, but don't take this out on me. I don't like him either. She could have done better, but she chose him and there's nothing I can do about it. It's not like I can go up to her and say 'Hey, I don't like that Logan kid you're dating so I forbid you to see him'. She's twenty Luke. Twenty. She's an adult and unless she's living under our roof, then there's is nothing I can do about it."

"You could talk to her! Tell her that he isn't good for her. You know that those trips of his aren't trips at all. Damn it Lorelai! We need to talk some since into her."

Lorelai got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Luek asked.

"Out." she said and left.

Rory walked up to Logan's dorm room and knocked.

"I'm coming!" Logan shouted.

He opened the door slightly and looked at Rory. You could tell he was a little surprised to see him.

"Ace! Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well Finn told me you were coming back today, so I thought I'd surprise you by coming over and seeing you. So, surprise!" she said.

"This certainly is a surprise." he said.

"So, can I come in or what?"

"Yeah, um, see I'm working on a project for one of my classes so I'm really busy. Mayb-"

"Logan, who is it?" a female voice asked from inside his room.

Rory looked at him for a second. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"So um, what is this 'big project' you're working on?" Logan stayed quiet. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Well, it was nice knowing you Logan. Have a good life. Bye." Rory said and began to walk away, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Ace, wait. I'm sorry I didn't tel-"

"Ugh. I can't believe this. Logan, do you honestly think I'm that stupid? Just- let me go. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Rory yanked her arm free from Logan's grasp.

"Ace! Please, give me a second chance!" Logan yelled after her.

"I can't believe he yelled at me! How is this my fault?" Lorelai was engulfed in Sookie's arms, crying.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he's not mad at you. He's just upset about Rory. He only wants the best for her." Sookie patted Lorelai's back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm already stressed enough! The least I need right now is to argue with him. I'm tired! And sore! I can barely get throught he day with Michel's pesimistic attitude, and constanlty craving foods I can't even cook. Luke's the only bright thing in my dark day." Lorelai began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know. I can't belive it either. You're pregnant! With twins! Your hormones are going crazy. You don't need to deal with this. He should understand that." Sookie replied. "Listen, maybe if you just went and talked to him-"

"No! I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to go home."

"Lorelai." Sookie said in a 'you're being unreasonable' tone.

"No! I can't. I won't. Please. Let's not talk about it right now." she begged.

"Ok." She said, giving up and changing the subject. "Would you like me to make you dinner? I know you must be starving."

"Ok." Lorelai said, sniffling a little. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was pale.

"Yeah! What would you like? I've been dying to cook a big meal all day!" Sookie was ecstatic.

Lorelai managed to laugh a little.

"Sookie, you cook a big meal everyday."

"What can I say? I'm a chef. It's what I do. So what would you and the twins like?"

"Ummmm, how about pot roast and pie!" Lorelai said. She was absolutely starved! She was so upset that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Ohhhh, that sounds really good." Sookie began to pull out pots and pans and knives.

"So where's Jackson tonight?"

"Oh, he took Davey camping."

"Camping? But Davey's barely three."

"He said he hadn't been spending enough time with him lately so he packed their bags and took off for the wild."

"Poor Davey."

Lacey began to cry from her room. Sookie started for the stairs but Lorelai stopped her.

"It's ok, I'll get her. It's been a while since I've taken care of a baby. You continue cooking." Lorelai smiled and headed upstairs.

"Hi there! Hi Lacey! Were you crying? Huh? Come here, baby girl." Lorelai gently lifted Lacey out of her crib and carried her downstairs.

"You're great with kids, you know?" Sookie told her once she saw how well Lorelai was handling her daughter.

"Yeah, well, I've had one before." Lorelai said, wraping the tiny baby in a blanket and rocking her.

"Here." Sookie handed Lorelai a bottle and she fed her.

"Hey, if you really don't want to go back home tonight, you can stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It can be a slumber party! Just us girls!"

Lorelai laughed.

"Ok. I'll stay." she said.

An hour later dinner was ready. Sookie set the table while Lorelai put Lacey in her high chair.

"This is delicious Sook! Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's one of my mothers recipes. She taught me how to make it when I was 13."

"Well you mother is a damn fine cook. Now I see where you got your talent."

Sookie smiled and they continues their dinner.

Rory was in her car, driving nowhere in particular. She was crying and listening to her Macy Gray cd.

How? Why? I HATE HIM! I never thought he would do this! I thought he loved me. Rory thought.

She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Her mom was under enough stress with dealing with her own problems to have to worry with someone else's too. Then it came to her. She knew who to call. She dug her cell out of ehr purse and looked through her phone book and pressed 'talk'.

The phone rang.

Please, please, please answer!

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

Muhahahaha! I'm so evil. Cliffhanger. I'll update soon. Reviews make me update faster!


	12. Make ups and Hook ups

"Rory?" said Jess's voice through her phone.

"Yeah. It's me." she said, sniffeling.

"Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying." he asked in a concerned voice.

"Um, well, yeah. I have been."

"What happened?" he was even more worried.

Rory hesitated for a second and then spilled.

"It's Logan. I went to visit him today and...and..." she couldn't go on.

"What is it Rory? You can tell me." he said soothingly.

"I caught him with another girl. I broke up with him." she was crying hard again.

"What? I'm gonna kill him! Just wait till I -" he started to yell.

"Jess! Please, just calm down. I just needed to talk to someone. I was...I was wondering if I could come over to your place. I just don't wan't to be alone and I can't go to my moms because Luke will explode."

"Of coarse. You have my address right?"

"Yes. I'm actually outside right now."

"Oh! Ok, I'll come down and get you."

"Ok, thanks. Bye." and she hung up.

She got parked her car and got out. She saw Jess walking towards her and he pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but cry on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me," he put a finger under her chin and pushed her face upward. "It's going to be ok." he told her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She smiled feebly at him and looked down.

"Come on. Let's go." he put a hand on her back and led her up two flights of stairs and stopped at apartment number nine and opened it.

It wasn't big, but it was cozy looking. She could tell just by the looks of how clean and nice it was that he had changed. The old Jess would have clothes thrown about and old pizza boxes sitting around.

"Nice place you've got here." she said as he lead her to the couch.

"It's not much, but it's something. Do you wanna drink?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'll just have water."

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He walked back over to the couch and handed it to her.He sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She just looked down for a minute and then said quietly, "I just never thought that he would do this."

"I know."

"A couple of people tried to tell me that he wasn't any good. But he seemed like a really nice guy who really liked me," she laughed a little. "Listen to me. I sound like a pathetic high school girl who just got dumped."

"No you don't. You sound like a really nice, smart, caring girl who has just been hurt by some smarass guy who just made the biggest mistake of his life." he told her seriously.

Rory looked up with him. There was a deep passion of caring and wanting in his eyes. It was such a strong look that it scared her. It was the same look he gave her back when they were dating.

"Rory, I know that your hurting deep inside. But in time. it'll all go away. I know that I was just like this guy back when we were...you know. But I've changed and I'm not that guy anymore. I know your probably not ready yet, but when you are, if you would just give me a chance. I can prove to you that I've changed. I'm not asking for anything right away, but I care about you more than anyone. I really do." he finished, looking her in the eyes with that same look.

Rory's heart was beating fast. Here, sitting in front of her was this amazing guy who had once barged into her dorm, pleading her to come away with him. Here he was, comforting her, trying to help her lode this pain. Why was she crying over Logan? He obviously doesn't care about her. Why should she be this upset about someone who doesn't care about her?

Jess was just sitting there, his black, curly hair falling into his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes looking into hers.

_He so adorable! _she thought.

Without realizing it she was leaning toward him, her eyes closed. Something inside of her erupted. A feeling she couldn't explain. It was flooding throughout her body like a tidal wave, making every inch of her tingle. It was the most amazing thing she's ever felt! It was passion, love, happiness and a whole bunch of other things combined.

Jess was shocked at first, but immediately warmed up to the kiss. He ran his hand through her beautiful, dark curls as the kiss got heated. Rory pulled him toward her as she leaned back into the couch. Jess suddenly broke away.

"Rory, wait." he said.

"What?" she asked, a little embarrased and thinking that he might be having second thoughts.

"I don't want this to be just a fling. I really want to be with you. I love you. I always have. But I want this to be serious. Your confused right now and hurt and you may think you want this now, but I don't want to be with you and then you change your mind or something." he told her.

"Jess, I don't want us to be like that either. When you came that day to my dorm and asked me to go away with you, I wanted to, but I was scared. I was afraid that you might do the same thing again. I didn't want to fall in love with you all over again and then get hurt. I thought I had moved on when I met Logan, but then, sitting here with you, you saying that you want to be with me, it got me thinking. Why should I sit here and cry over Logan when he obviously doesn't care about me and you sit here and clearly you do care about me. I want this Jess. Your the only person I've seriously been in love with. Trust me Jess, I'm not going to change my mind." she looked him in the eye and said firmly.

Jess pulled her to him and kissed her with a fierce passion. When they pulled apart, Rory smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Rory, I've waited for this moment to come again for a long time. I don't want to rush into anything. So, how about I pick you up next Friday night to go on our official second first date?" he asked.

"Yes! Umm...pick me up at my moms house at eight"

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you then."

Rory kissed him one last time before she left. She had to call her mom! But she wanted to wait until tonight. She had some serious shopping to do.

Back at Sookie's house, the girls were enjoying their time watching Lacey crawl around and play with her toys. Sookie heard the phone ring and got up to get it.

"Hello?" she asked into the telephone.

"Sookie? Hey, it's Luke"

Sookie gestured to Lorelai that she'd be right back and took the conversation into the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey, I was wondering if Lorelai was over there."

"Yeah, she is."

"Ok, so, um, has she told you anything?"

"yes Luke, she told me everything. She's really upset about it. You know, you have to be careful what you say to pregnant women. If you stress Lorelai out to much, she could go into early labor or something and could lose the baby."

"I know. I didn't mean to yell at her."

"I know you didn't. You just want the best for Rory."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you know when she'll be home?" he ased in a concerned voice. You could tell he was worried about her.

"Um, yeah, about that. Like I said, she's really upset about this. She just wants some time. I offered her to stay here tonight. Jackson took Davie out of town for a guys weekend and I asked if she'd like to spend some time with just us girls."

"Oh," Luke said, sounding disappointed. "So is she staying?"

"Yes. Just give her time Luke. And try working on what you say from now on. You don't want anything to happen to the baby or your marriage."

"I know. Ok, well I'll let you go now."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Sookie walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked. She was holding Lacey by her two hands and walking with her.

"Oh, no one." she replied, looking down.

"It was Luke wasn't it?"

"No. It was, uh, Jackson."

"Sookie, I've known you for nine years. I can tell when your lying."

"Ok, ok. It was Luke. He was really worried about you."

Lorelai sighed deeply.

"What did he say?"

He just asked if you were here and when you were coming home. I told him you were staying here tonight and he said he didn't mean to yell at you."

Lorelai looked down.

"I don't want to fight with him."

"I know you don't."

They both turned their heads to the sound of the door opening. In walked jackson with Davey in his arms.

"Why are you back a day early?" Sookie asked.

"Well, uh, Davey got poison ivy."

"What! Jackson, you shouldn't have taken him out camping at three!" Sookie took Davey from him and rolled up his sleeves."Oh baby, are you itchy?"

Davey nodded his head. He was scratching all over.

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen." Jackson argued back.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. WHy don't you go to Doose's and get some calamine lotion."

"Ok, I'll be back." Jackson replied and walked out the door.

"Sookie, I think I'm going to go home now. Thanks for everything." Lorelai said and stood up.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, call me if you need me."

"All right. Thanks, hun." she hugged her goodbye and walked back to her house.

She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She found Luke sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"That bored, huh?" she asked.

He turned his head and got up when he saw her.

"Lorelai, I-"

"It's ok. Sorry I walked out like that."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Especially in your current condition."

Lorelai hugged him.

"Come on babe. Let's get some sleep." she grabbed his hand and the walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Lorelai, wait."

"Yeah?"

Luke pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Hope you guys liked it. I might write one more chapter before X-mas. If i do, it will be a Christmas chapter. If anyone who reads this isn't Christian, I'm not trying to offend you. Have a Happy Holiday!

-xox Lauren


	13. A Very Merry Christmas

"Lorelai, I can't find the star to put on top of the tree!" Luke yelled to his wife.

Lorelai walked over to him, her hand laying on her huge belly. She was now seven months pregnant. She laughed and out her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Uh, hun, the star is up there." she said, pointing at the top shelf in the closet.

"Oh, uh, I assumed that you might have shoved it in a box like you usually do to things." he said.

"Hey! I don't do that to everything."

"Well, you shove them in any place you can find."

"Like where?"

"Before I moved in here, you kept you shoes in the oven."

"Oh, right. Ok, point made."

Luke walked over to the Christmas tree and place the star on top of the tree.

"Oh!" Lorelai put her hand to her stomach.

"What is it?" Luke asked, looking worried.

"The babies kicked. Here, give me your hand." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly.

"Wow," he looked up at her. "They kicked!"

Lorelai smiled at him. He'd been so patient and caring these past few months. She could tell he was exctied about being a daddy. He was always going into the nursery and fixing things, trying to make it perfect. He went around the whole house and safety proofed everything that might harm the twins. And, to Lorelai's dislike but appreciation all the same, he made sure she followed a strict diet that would insure the babies good health.

These past few months had been great. Three months ago they did get some surprising news. Rory had called and said she wanted them to meet someone. When they arrived at the house, Luke and Lorelai were extrememly surprised to see Rory standing in the doorway with no one else but Jess himself. She told them about the breakup with Logan (Luke was about ready to leave so he could give that "No good, bastard rich boy!" a piece of his mind) and explained that she had gone to Jess and he had comforted her. She said that the decided to go on a date to see if things would work out and it did.

In the end, they were happy for Rory. Jess had caused a lot of trouble when he was younger, but he seemed to have changed a lot. in a good way of course. Luke did tell him though that if he hurt her in anyway, he would make his life hell. Jess had assured no such thing would happen.

Now it was Christmas eve and the newlyweds were going all out, this being their first Christmas as a married couple with twins on the way. Luke and Jess had put the multi-colored Christmas lights up, while Lorelai and Rory made a snowman and decorated the inside of the house.

Rory and Jess would be coming over later. Luke was going to make dinner and they were just going to spend the night hanging out and then watch It's a Wonderful Life.

"I'm going to get the gifts and put them under the tree. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't try and pick up any heavy ones though." he told Lorelai as the walked up the stairs to their room. They walked to the a corner in the room where there were a stack of wrapped gifts. They took the down a couple at a time and placed them under the tree. Lorelai bent down to pick one up and then stood up immediately.

"Ow!" she yelled, placing a hand on her back.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke rushed over to her and led her to the bed to sit down.

"Just to much bending down and pressure." she told him.

"Ok, just stay here and lay down. I'll get the rest of the gifts and then I'll make you some lunch."

"Ok. Thanks babe." she lay down and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

"Hey, Luke?" she yelled.

Luke ran up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get some apples from Doose's. I've had a craving for some and we're all out."

"Sure, no problem. I need to get some things from there anyway. Be back in a bit." he kissed his wife good-bye and headed out.

An hour later, Luke came into the room with a tray and set it down in beside her. On it was a salad, vegetable soup, and an apple. Normally, Lorelai would have complained about having to eat what she called "rabbit food.", but she had been on a diet like this throughout her pregnancy.

"Thanks sweets. Here, lay with me."

"Ok, hold on." Luke walked down stairs, made himself a salad, and walked back up to their room.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Ham, rolls, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, salad, and a pie for the junkies." he said.

"Really! I get to have pie?" Lorelai laughed.

Although she was on this stupid diet, Luke didn't completely keep her away from her junk food. But then again, he didn't let her go overboard.

Luke laughed. "Cherry pie."

"Oooo! Yummy!"

Luke laughed some more.

"You act as if I haven't let you have pie for years."

"Hey, I'm used to eating pie at least three times a week. Now it's only three times a month. I can't wait to have these babies so I can go back to eating real food."

"You're crazy. Have I ever told you that?"

"All the time." Lorelai replied, leaning in for a kiss."

The doorbell rang and Lorelai got up from the couch to get it. Luke was in the kitchen cooking.

"Babe!" Lorelai said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Mom! Look at you! You look great!" Rory exclaimed to her mother.

"Ugh. No I don't. I look like a cow. You know, only without the fur and mooing and all."

Rory laughed.

"You're delusional mom. You look hot for a woman seven months pregnant with twins!"

"Thanks hun. Hey Jess." Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Luke's in the kitchen if you want to be with him instead."

"Yeah, sure. I don't think baby talk is for me." he laughed.

Lorelai and Rory laughed as well.

"We're women. What can we say?" Rory asked and her and Lorelai sat on the couch.

"So," Lorelai said. "Thing's are going good for you guys?"

"Things are great. He's changed so much. I like this side of him."

"Aw, that's great, sweetie."

"Yeah." Rory said smiling. "So, how are my brother and sister?"

"About ready to get out! The kick all the time. Oh! Like now."

"Oh! Can I?" Rory asked.

"Sure."

Rory put her hand on her mother's stomach and felt the twins kicking away.

"Aww! I can't wait for them to come. I'm going to take them out, play with them, spoil them!"

"Oh, they'll love you."

"What are you going to name them?"

"Lauren Lorelai Danes and William Lucas Danes."

"Oh, mom, those names are adorable."

"I know. We decided to name the boy William after Luke's dad."

"That's so sweet."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Luke's letting me have pie tonight!"

Rory laughed.

"I'm guessing that's the best news you've had all day?"

"Just about."

"Lorelai, Rory!" Luke called form the kitchen "Dinner's ready."

"Oh thank God. I'm starving."

"Me too."

The girls walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They all piled their plates with food and begun to eat.

"Great food hun." Lorelai complimented.

"Thanks." Luke smiled.

"So, Lorelai, when are you due?" Jess asked.

"February 24."

"Two months away. Aren't you guys excited?" Rory said.

"Very! Your dad keeps nagging me to pack a suitcase just in case."

"Hey, you never know." Luke told her.

"Aww, dad, looking out for mom! That's so cute. But, he's right mom. Approximately 12 percent of babies in the United States are born preterm and 80 percent of those preterm births are due to spontaneous preterm labor or preterm premature rupture of the fetal membranes."

"See? Proof right there." Luke told Lorelai.

"Where in the world did you find that out?" Lorelai asked.

"Internet." Rory said.

"You need to see a doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you are too smart."

Rory laughed at her mother.

When they had finished, Luke gave a piece of pie to everyone and they all went to sit in the living room.

"The tree is beautiful." Rory told them.

"Well, this Christmas is extra special," Lorelai told her. "Ok, movie time!"

She popped in the movie and they sat down and watched it. All together as a family.

After the movie, Luke pulled out the blow up matress for Rory and Jess. They bade them good-night and went to bed.

oOoOo

The next morning, they were all sitting downstairs about to open gifts.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Lorelai said.

"Merry Christmas." everyone said.

"Present time!" Rory announced. "Ok, the first gift goes to the mother and father to be."

Rory handed them a gift.

"Oooo! Wonder what it is?" Lorelai said.

"Open it!" Rory said.

Lorelai and Luke tore at the wrapping paper. Inside a box were four blue baseball caps. Two adults and two tiny one's. On it they said "Danes".

"Aww hun, that's so cute!" Lorelai said and Luke laughed.

"We got some for us too. And I also got two bigger ones for when the twins get older."

"Thank's Rory."

"No problem. Ok, now lets open all of them."

They all begun to tear at their presents.

Later that night, they all sat down. Everyone was wearing their "Danes" hats. Jess's hat said "Danes Mariano". Lorelai put the twins hats in their cribs.

They were all siting down drinking hot chocolate and listening to Christmas carols on the radio. It had indeed been the best Christmas. Luke had gotten Lorelai a beautiful diamond bracelet. Lorelai had gotten him a new fishing rod and fishing gear and equipment.

"Merry Christmas hun." Lorelai said.

"Merry Christmas." Luke kissed her softly and they all started chatting happily.

o

oO

oOo

oO

o

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are my favorite because you keep me going. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

P.S.: I have a surprise for yall. I'm making a LL music video and it goes with the story. When I'm finished, I'll try to find a way to get it to you guys.


	14. Early Unexpectations

It was new years eve and the Danes family was getting together with the Bellville's. Rory and Lorelai were getting out the noise makers and hats to ring in the new year with. Lorelai was walking slowly, due to the fact that her ankles were swollen and back aching with all of the pregnancy weight. Luke was in the kitchen cooking up a fabulous meal.

"Hey Rory, watch this." Lorelai whispered.

Lorelai snuck up behind Luke and poked him in the back. Luke jumped and dropped the towel he was holding on the stove and it caught fire.

"Damn it!" Luke turned around to see who had caused him to do this. "Lorelai! What the hell was that for? I could have burnt the house down!"

Rory and Lorelai burst out in laughter.

"Sorry babe. I needed a laugh."

Luke glared at her and turned back to his cooking. Rory and Lorelai kept snickering when the heard the doorbell ring.

"Got it!" they both yelled.

They rushed (well Lorelai tried to rush) to the door like two little girls and opened it up. Jackson, Davey, Sookie, and baby Lacey stood in the doorway.

"Ooooo, baby! Gimme!" Lorelai said and took Lacey out of Sookie's arms.

"Hello to you too." Sookie said sarcastically.

They walked into the house, Jackson and Davey heading toward the kitchen where they knew Luke would be, and the girls into the living room. Lorelai sat Lacey on her lap and played with her.

"Are you guys ready to rock in the new years with Dick Clark?" Lorelai asked.

"You bet! It's amazing how well he recovered from that stroke of his." Sookie said.

"I know. His speach isn't all that great, but he's lucky." Rory told them.

"How about you Lacey? Are you gonna have a couple beers? Get a little drunk to celebrate your first new year?" Lorelai asked the smiling baby.

"Yeah, we figured Davey got laid at two, so why shouldn't she be able to get drunk at one?" Sookie played along.

"You guys are horrible. I'm taking Lacey away with me and never letting you guys see her again. I'll turn her into the smartest baby and she'll skip the early education years and right to the good stuff." Rory teased.

"Poor baby. We'll miss you." Lorelai said.

"Before you go, just remember, I was the one who screamed and sprained your daddy's hand while I brought you into this world. It's because of me that you're here today." said Sookie.

"Despicable." Rory muttered.

"Dinner's ready." Luke yelled to them.

The girls got up and went into the kitchen. Lorelai sat Lacey in one of the high chairs they bought for the twins for when they come. Everyone piled their plates with the delicious food in front of them. Chicken parmesan, salad, french bread, and white rice.

"Oh my God, this is really good! Man did I marry an excellent cook or what? I'm also best friends with one." Lorelai told the table.

"I know I married an excellent cook. I guess we have something in commen." Jackson told her.

"Well it's a good thing we have you guys cause my mom and I can't cook to save our lives."

"Yeah, pizza rolls and poptarts is our specialty. Anything after that is where we draw the line."

"Yeah, good thing I can cook. If I couldn't, we'd be eating that and Al's Pancake World every night." Luke said.

"You have the gift, hun." Lorelai said as she spoon fed Lacey.

Luke smiled at her and she returned it with the genuine you-know-I'm-irresistable smile.

"Ow." Lorelai whispered and placed a hand on her back.

"What is it?" Luke asked concerned.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine." she said and put on a fake smile.

Luke looked at her for a moment but turned his head and continued to eat.

"Daddy I'm tired." Davey said in a small voice. He was a very shy child.

"You can put him in our room and then when Lacey gets tired you can put her in one of the twins cribs." Lorelai told Jackson.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked. "Those cribs are brand new. They're meant for the twins to use first."

"Sookie, I hardly doubt the twins will care or know that Lacey slept in one of their cribs." Lorelai laughed.

"Ok. Jackson, why don't you take Lacey. She should conk out soon anyway and I'll take Davey."

"Ok." Jackson said and picked Lacey up out of the high chair and took her into the twins' nursery. Sookie and Davey headed upstairs.

"Mom, are you sure you're ok?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, my back is just a little sore. I'm fine now." she told her worried daughter.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Hey, I've been pregnant before haven't I? If something were wrong I'd know." she assured them.

"Ok." they said and ended the subject.

Sookie, Lorelai, and Rory cleared the plates and all, while Luke was forced to listen to Jackson's rules of parenting.

"Now, the key to all of it is to acknowledge that the baby, or in your case babies, are in charge. They are the boss, my friend. When they want to be fed, you feed them. When they want attention, you give it to them. When they want to be held, better pick the kid, or kids, up or they'll get their revenge. Davey did by spitting up on me."Jackson ranted while Luke sat there looking as if he'd rather be trying to put out another flaming rag.

Lorelai burst out laughing and was soon joined by the other two girls. Luke glared at her from the living room.

"He sure is learning so much isn't he? You tell him Jackson!" she shouted.

Jackson smiled at her and Luke glared even more. This caused Rory to just laugh harder.

"It is true though," Sookie told them, trying to contain her laughter."Jackson refused to hold Davey because his arms hurt once. So the next time he held him, Davey spit up all over him."

"Ok, I'm officially grossed out." Rory said.

"Hun, when are you ever going to get over all of this? I mean, what if I went into labor and you were the only one around. What would you do? Abandon me?" Lorelai laughed at her daughter.

"No! I'd call someone to pick you, wait for them to come, and then run." she said.

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Mom! You know I'd never do that, even though I'd want to."

"Just wait until you have one of your own." Sookie told her.

"Well, lucky for me, that won't be happening for a long time."

"Hey, being on this subject made me think." Lorelai said.

"Really? For once?" Rory remarked.

"Hey! You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, where did you say Jess was tonight?"

"Oh, he had to meet with his publisher to discuss the release of his next book." she told them.

"Ooo. That's really creative of him. Writing another book and all. A few years ago, nobody expected him to even graduate. Which, he didn't. But that's beside the point." said Sookie.

"Yeah, he's changed so much. I'm still amazed. I knew that if he just tried, you know?"

"Yeah. He's lucky to have you to believe in him, sweets."

The girls finished up in the kitchen and went to join the boys in the living room.

"Soooooo, how's the parenting lessons coming along?" Lorelai teased her husband.

"Great! In fact, Jackson thought it'd be really great to give you some pointers as well one day since it's been awhile since you've taken care of a baby." Luke said smuggly. Lorelai gave him her most evil look, which caused him to laugh.

They turned on the tv to Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve 06. One of the reporters was walking around and asking people things. She came to one couple and the guy proposed to the girl in front of everyone on camera.

"Oh my God! What if she'd had said no?" Sookie exclaimed, appalled.

"That wouldn't have to good, now would it?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, he's lucky she said yes." said Rory.

At 11:34, Lorelai pointed enthusiastically at the tv.

"Ooo! Ooo! The Bangles are playing!" she shouted.

Everyone laughed at how excited she was.

At 11:55, they got out the noise makers and hats. A bottle of wine and champagne glasses were on the coffee table for everyone, except Lorelai. A bottle of grape juice was sitting on the table just for her. They started the count down at 10 seconds until midnight.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted and blew into their noise makers. But everyone quickly stopped what they were doing.

"AGHHHHH!" Lorelai screamed in pain as the clock struck twelve and bent over double, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my God! Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke panicked and rushed over by her side.

"I-t...it...hurts!" she barely managed to say. "Aghhhhh!"

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong? What hurts?" Rory asked through tears. She was terrified at the way her mother was acting. She'd never seen her in this much pain before.

All they got was more screaming. Louder this time.

"Sookie call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." Luke demanded. "Rory, call your grandparents."

Everyone did as they were told. Jackson, who had not been given an assignment, went to get the kids, who had woken from the screaming.

Luke picked a crying Lorelai up and carried her to the door and out to the car.

"Lu-Luke," she said in a terrified voice. "It's... to-too early. What if-"

"It's going to be ok. Don't worry." he said, kissing her forehead and placing her in the car.

She was scared to death and he knew that. The more she panicked, the worse condition she'd put herself in. He had to be strong and try to calm her down. He was scared out of his life, but he couldn't let her know that. It would only make things worse.

0

00

000

00

0

Dodges tomatoes and knives I'm sorry! More dodging Ok, really you guys, I'm sorry I had to stop here. I hardly ever leave huge cliffhangers. The brightside about this is that you just might get another one on Monday. I'm gonna be busy this weekend. I'm leaving early tomorrow to go to my cousins house which is two hours away from where I live. I won't be back til, probably, Sunday late afternoon. I'll do my best. I gotta study for a huge test in English. Happy belated Friday the 13th! I really hope you liked the chapter. Jamie, my beta for my other story has been kind enough to help me with this one. Everyone give it up for Jamie! claps Ok, this is my 14th chapter and I only got 88 reviews. Please, please try and review! Tell your friends about it! I want to be some form of writer one day and I need reviews, whether they're good or bad. If there's something I could do better, tell me. It'll help a bunch. I love all of those who are reading! You brighten my day! My birthday is next Sunday! I'll be 15! Yea!


	15. The Whole Package

**A/N: **Lorelai got a new car because they needed more room with the babies coming and all. Luke still has his truck. Also, thanks to my reviewers! I love it when I check my mail and it says I have a review!

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Rory was driving and Luke was in the back with Lorelai, holding her hand as she screamed with every contraction. He was stroking her hair and trying to calm her down best he could. Rory on the other hand was a mess. She was worried sick about her mother and freaked out at the same time. Jackson and Sookie dropped the kids off at Babette's and were following them. Emily and Richard had left as soon as they were told.

"I want them out! Aghhh! It hurts!" Lorelai screamed, tears rolling down her face.

Luke wiped her tears away and spoke to her softly.

"Shhh. We're almost to the hospital. They'll give you a shot to make it less painful."

Rory was concentrating very hard on the road to block out her mother's screams. About five minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and rushed Lorelai in. She was immediately taken to a room and examined.

"How far along is she?" the nurse asked Luke.

"Thirty-two weeks" he told her.

"Wow, that's a couple weeks early. I'm going to get Dr.Evans for you." the nurse said and left the room, soon to re-enter with Dr.Evans.

"Hello Lorelai." the doctor said. "My names Caitlyn Evans. So, you're thirty-two weeks?"

Luke and Lorelai nodded.

"Ok, well, I just want to take a look and see how far you're dialated." she said and then checked Lorelai. "You seem to be three centimeters. I'm just going to hook you up to some monitors to see how the babies are doing."

The doctor had the nurse get Lorelai hooked up to some monitors while she did a more thorough exam on Lorelai. Then she checked the monitors.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm going to do and EFM, or electronic fetal monitoring exam, to see how the baby's heart rates are." the doctor told her.

She stapped two elastic belts around Lorelai's abdomen. On the screen, it showed two heart rates.

"Is that good or bad?" Luke asked.

"Well, baby A is doing fine, that's the boy. But baby B's heart rate is dropping." Dr.Evans said.

"What!" Lorelai panicked.

"Lorelai It's best if you try to stay calm. Apparently the baby is in distress and we need to deliver these two as soon as we can. I'm going to give you and injection of syntocinon through your IV to help induce the labor."

"Are the babies going to be ok?" she asked.

"Baby A seems to be doing great. As for baby B, her heart rate is only dropping a little. And while that's still not good, it's not as bad as it could be. Right now, I want you to concentrate on staying calm. And dad, I want you to help her. The more calm you are, the less stress is put on the babies." the doctor told them. "I'll be back to check on you in about ten minutes."

When she left, Luke turned to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, do what the doctor says. We don't want anything to happen. I'm right here.s" he said soothingly.

"I know. But I can't help but worry. I'm scared, Luke."

"I know." he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to go tell the others what's going on."

"Ok. Can you send Rory in?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said and left the room to find the others waiting in the lobby.

When they saw Luke they jumped up.

"Is everything ok?" Sookie asked.

"Where is she?" Emily asked.

How is she?" asked Rory.

Luke held up his hand to stop the questions.

"The boy is ok, but the girls heart rate is dropping." he told them.

"Oh my God." Emily said.

"Will she be ok? What about mom?" Rory asked.

"They've induced her labor and she's scared, but trying to stay calm. Rory, she wants to see you. She's in room 508." he told her.

"Ok, I'm going." Rory said and headed upstairs

"How far along is she?" Sookie asked.

"Three centimeters." he told her.

"Will she be alright?" Richard asked.

"The doctor didn't say anything, so my guess is that she will be." Luke told them all.

Richard sat down in a chair looking grave. Though he and Lorelai weren't that close, she was still his little girl. He didn't want anything to happen to her or his grandchildren. Emily sat next to him with a worried expression plastered on her face. Jackson had his arm around Sookie, trying to comfort her. They were all scared and thinking the worst. But the one most worried out of them all was Luke. His child's life was at stake and it could affect his wife. He couldn't bear for anything to happen to any of them.

Meanwhile, Rory entered Lorelai's room and ran to her side.

"Mom!" she cried out and hugged her.

"Rory! I'm so scared." she said, burying her face in her daughter's shoulder.

"I know. It's going to be ok. In a few hours you'll be in the delivery room holding two healthy babies in your arms. These kids are tough. They're Gilmore's and Danes' after all." she tried comforting her.

Lorelai smiled up at her. This is just what she needed. Her daughter here by her side making her feel better.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom." Rory said and squeezed her hand.

"Promise me that nothing bad will happen." she said.

"I promise." she told her.

Just then, the doctor entered, followed by Luke. Rory hugged her mother one last time.

"I'll see you soon." she told her.

"Bye honey."

Luke walked over by her, smiled, and sat down.

"Ok Lorelai, I'm going to check the babies heart rates again." she said and repeated the procedure.

They all looked at the screen. One of the heart rates was pretty much the same. The other one that had dropped had risen just a tiny bit.

"Ok, this looks good. But we still need her heart rate to rise a little more."

Lorelai was still worried, but was a little relieved. Luke squeezed her hand.

"Let's check you again to see if you've dialated anymore." Dr.Evans said as she checked Lorelai. "Five sentimeters, that's good. That injection is working. I'd say in about an hour, hour and a half, you'll be ready to deliver. Alright then, I'll be back in thirty minutes to check on you."

Lorelai nodded as the doctor left. Then another contaction hit and she grabbed Luke's hand until the pain subsided.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Have my parents gotten here yet?"

"Yeah, they're in the lobby with everyone else."

"Ok," she said and smiled. "We're going to be parents in about an hour."

"Yes, we are. You think you're ready for this again?" he laughed.

"I think we can handle them. But if they turn out to be health freaks, then I'm totally jumping on you."

Luke laughed some more.

"Yeah, well at least they won't be junkies."

This made Lorelai laugh.

"And I still get that cup of coffee?"

"Well, the agreement was that you had to go nine months without coffee." he teased.

"Hey! Luke!" she said.

"I'm just kidding. Yes, you still get your liquid death." he laughed.

Lorelai hit him with her hand.

"Mean!"

"So, are we still sticking with the same names?" he asked.

"Unless you don't, then yeah."

"I like our names."

"I do too."

"Ok then. I'm just going to go and inform the others. I'll be right back." he said.

"Ok." she said and kissed him.

Luke walked back into the lobby and over toward where they all were.

"So?" Rory asked.

"The girls heart rate has risen, but just a little."

"Oh that's great!" Sookie said.

"Yeah, the doctor said she'll be ready to deliver in about and hour or an hour and a half."

"Naturally or c-section?" Emily asked.

"Naturally." he told her.

"Is she doing better now?" Rory asked.

"She's still a little concerned, but she's much better now."

"Good. Give her a kiss for me." Rory said.

"I will. Emily, Sookie, did you guys want to see her?" he asked.

"Is it ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." he told her.

"Ok." they said and walked upstairs.

Lorelai was lying down with her eyes closed when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Sookie and Emily entered.

"Hey honey! How are you doing?" Sookie asked and hugged her friend.

"I'm ok. You guys didn't have to come. I know it's really early."

"Are you kidding me? Miss the birth of my niece and nephew? No, it was required." she said and laughed along with Lorelai.

"Thanks," she said and turned to Emily. "Hey mom."

Emily just smiled, unable to speak. She didn't know what to say or do. She was just worried.

"Is dad here?"

"Yes, he's in the lobby." she told her daughter.

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will. So, have you decided on names yet?" she asked.

"Yes, for the boy it's going to be William Lucas Danes and for the girl it's going to be Lauren Lorelai Danes." she said.

"Oh! Those are cute names." Sookie said.

"Yeah, we chose them a long time ago but we didn't tell anyone except Rory because we didn't know if we'd change our minds."

"Cute, and I see you're keeping tradition alive." Sookie said.

"Yes, well, of course my daughter had to have my name." Lorelai said and laughed. "You're pretty quiet there mom."

"I'm just thinking. If you guys need any help I'll come over. Or babysit if you need a break."

"Thanks mom. That would be great."

Emily smiled.

"Well I'm just going to head back downstairs."

"And I'm going to go with her." Sookie said and hugged her one last time.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a bit." she said and hugged Sookie back.

They left and Luke re-entered the room.

"So, are you doing ok?" he asked his wife.

"Much better." she said and smiled.

"Good."

The doctor re-entered and walked to Lorelai.

"How are you doing Lorelai?" she asked.

"I'm ok."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." she said.

"Good, I'm just going to check you again." she said and did. "Seven centimeters, looking good. We'll have those babies out of you in no time." she said and smiled.

"Thank you Dr." Lorelai said, returning the smile as the doctor left.

"Do you need anything?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." she said.

"No problem."

The rest of the time went by slowly. Lorelai was eager to give birth so she could see her kids and make sure they were ok. Plus, she was hurting like hell. But Luke was right beside her the whole time. He held her hand and helped calm her when she got stressed. She was thankful for that. She didn't have this last time. No one to comfort her or hold her hand when she had a contraction. Now she did, and it was the greatest thing.

"Ok Lorelai, let's check you again." Dr.Evans said. "Ten centimeters! I think you're ready. I'm just going to have you taking to the delivery room and we'll get started.

Lorelai nodded, she was a little nervous. Luke walked beside her, still holding her hand as they brought her into the delivery room.

"Alright Lorelai, on the next contraction I want you to push. Are you ready?"

She nodded again and when she felt the contraction she squeezed Luke's hand hard and pushed.

"Good, good. Ok, again."

She pushed again and then fell back. She just wanted the babies out and out fast.

About ten minutes later, one of the baby's was almost out.

"Ok Lorelai, the baby is crowning. I want you to give me one big push."

Lorelai pushed her hardest and then heard a baby cry.

"And it looks like we have the boy!" Dr.Evans said and handed the baby to a nurse. "Ok, one more to go. Big push."

"Agh!" she yelled as she pushed again.

"Come on Lorelai, I know you're tired, you're almost done." Luke whispered and stroked her hair.

She pushed again.

Five minutes later the doctor said "Ok, one big push and you'll be through."

She pushed hard one last time and then fell back against the bed when she heard her daughter cry.

"And the baby girl looks like she's doing fine. We're just going to get her cleaned up and thenyou can see them both. You did great."

Lorelai closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Her face was red and her curls were damp. Luke stroked her cheek.

"You did great." he said.

"Thanks. Now I just need that coffee." she said and smiled.

Luke laughed.

"You'll get it soon enough."

"Ok, the boy weighs five pound, ten ounces. Born at two twenty-five a.m." Dr.Evans said and handed her the baby.

Lorelai took him eagerly as she looked down at the tiny little face.

"And the one who put up a fight, the girl weighs 5 pounds, six ounces. Born at two thirty a.m." she said and handed her the second baby.

Lorelai now held both of her kids in her arms.

"What are their names?" Dr.Evans said, holding a clipboard.

"William Lucas Danes and Lauren Lorelai Danes." Lorelai told her, not taking her eyes off of her babies.

"They're perfect." she whispered.

"Yeah, they are." Luke said, looking at his son and daughter.

"Hi there! I'm you're mommy. And this is your daddy." she said in a baby voice."You wanna hold them?"

"Sure." he said and took the babies carefully.

Just then, Sookie, Jackson, Rory, Emily, and Richard walked in.

"Hey mom. Ohhhh! They're so cute!" Rory whispered walking over to her parents and looking down at her baby sister and brother.

"Would you like to hold them?" Luke asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure." he said and handed over little Lauren and Will to their big sister.

"Oh, mom, dad, they're adorable!"

"Yes they are." Lorelai said.

The babies were passed around so that everyone got a turn.

"Oh, honey I'm so happy for you guys." Sookie said and hugged her.

"Thanks Sook." she said.

They all looked at Richard and Emily, who were holding the twins. Emily had Lauren and Richard had Will. They looked prouder than they ever had.

After a while, it was just Luke and Lorelai again with the twins. Luke had finally gotten Lorelai her coffee and she was gulping it down graciously.

"Oh my God! It's not as good as yours, but it does the trick." she said as she finished.

Luke, who would normally comment her on how coffee was just another form of death, just laughed. He was holding Lauren and she was holding Will.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him and then looked back down at the twins.

They sat in silence as the watched the two babies look around. Nothing in the world was a problem at that moment. They had both their kids, safe and doing fine, here with them. That was all that mattered. Luke was proud and Lorelai was feeling better than she ever had. She finally had it. The whole package.

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

Sooooooooo? Was it good, bad, sad, happy? lol. This was a hard chapter to write. Now, this isn't the end of the story. Like I promised, it's going to be long. I may end it on it's one year anneversary, I may not. But when I do, it'll either be on or after it's been a year. I know Emily and Richard didn't say much, but they were the hardest to do. And same with Jackson. I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry I'm getting it to you late. Please review! And I'm officially 15 as of last Sunday! I got a Luke's shirt and coffee mug and a Yale hat and shirt. Thanks to those who wished me a happy early birthday! Another things, I've started a forum on here.


	16. Bringing Home Babies

Lorelai and Luke were sitting in her hospital room, surrounded by balloons, cards, and gifts. They were waiting for the doctor to tell them they were being released. It was January 3, 2006, two days after the twins birth. Lorelai was eager to get back to her home. She was sick of the hospital and Luke didn't like it either.

The doctor entered their room with some papers in her hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Danes. I have you release forms right here for you." she said, handing them to Luke.

He signed them and handed back.

"Ok, you're all set to go. If any problems occur with the babies or you, Lorelai, come back immediately." she told them.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as she strapped Will in his car seat.

"You ready?" Luke asked carrying Lauren's car seat.

"Yup." she said and they left.

When they arrived home, they were greeted by Babette, Miss Patty, Sookie, and Rory. Babette and Miss Patty ran towards them as soon as they got out of tha car.

"Oh Lorelai, suga, we were so worried! Oh just look at those two little angles!" Babette said.

"If you need any help, we're right here." Miss Patty said.

"Thanks you guys. You guys could help us unload the car of these gifts." Lorelai told them.

"Of couse doll!" Babette said and eveyone began unloading as Lorelai took the babies into the house and into their bedroom.

"Welcome home you two. This is you room." she said as she unstrapped them of their carseats.

"Oh, can I hold one of them mom?" Rory said, appearing by her side.

"Sure!" she said and handed Will over.

"Hi Will! How are you? Do you like you home?" Rory said in a baby voice.

Lorelai smiled and Luke entered the room.

"Well, they're off to tell the town of our return." he said of Miss Patty and Babette.

"Ugh, people are going to be coming all day. Where's Sookie?"

"In the living room arranging the gifts." he told her.

They all walked into the living room and sat down.

"Oh, just look at these two! They're adorable!" Sookie said of the twins.

"Here, want to hold Lauren?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Sookie said, taking Lauren carefully out of Lorelai's arms.

"Where's Jackson?" Luke asked.

"He took the kids out for the day." Sookie told him. "So, how's life like being a dad."

Luke laughed.

"It's only been two days, so I still have more to find out. But it's great."

"That's how Jackson was. He was head over heel for Davey."

"Well, I love being a big sister. I can't wait for these two to get a little older. I'm going to spoil them so much!" Rory said.

"They're already getting spoiled. I don't think I've ever seen so many gifts before!" Lorelai said.

"It took forever to load the car." Luke said.

"What did they get?" Sookie asked.

"Clothes, bottles, toys, books, and the list could go on." Lorelai said.

"I think someone's asleep." Sookie whispered and handed Lauren to Lorelai.

"Ugh! I was hoping she'd stay up. It's only midday. They're going to keep us up all night." she said.

"If I were you, I'd take a nap while they sleep." Sookie suggested.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"I'm going to go so you guys can get some rest." Sookie said and hugged them goodbye.

"Bye Sook." Lorelai said and got up to put Lauren in her crib.

"I'll do that. You go and get some rest." Luke said, taking Lauren.

"Are you sure hun?" she asked.

"Why don't both of you go and get some rest and I'll watch the twins." Rory said.

"Thanks kid." Lorelai said and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You be good for your sister Will."

Luke and Lorelai walked upstairs to take a nap while Rory looked down at Will and begun talking to him.

"You're a very lucky boy Will. You have the best mommy and daddy a kid could have." she said, cooing at him.

Will just looked up at her, his blue eyes big. Both babies had inherited blue eyes. But it was expected, seeing as both Luke and Lorelai had blue eyes. They both also had a head full of brown hair. Rory sat there, holding her baby brother, and flipped the tv on.

Later that day, the three of them sat in the living room. Luke was holding Lauren, and Will was sleeping in his crib. Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch talking.

"So, are you going back to work soon?" Rory asked.

"In six weeks." Lorelai told her.

"Ohh. Well, I'm only a phone call away if you guys need anything. And I'll babysit anytime you want." she told her parents.

"Thanks Rory." Luke said.

"No problem. Well, I'm going to leave. I have a paper to write." Rory said and hugged both her parents goodbye. "Bye Lauren. You be good."

She kissed the baby girl on the head and then headed out.

"Bye kid. I love you." Lorelai said and closed the door.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Here, you take Lauren and I'll make you something. What would you like?" he asked.

"Cheeseburgers and coffee!" she said excitedly, taking her daughter out of his arms.

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're a junkie."

"But you love me!" she said.

"Yes I do, crazy lady." he said, kissing her and then walking into the kitchen.

"You just wait til you get teeth. I'm going to introduce you to some amazing things. You won't know what hit you!" Lorelai said to Lauren.

"I don't think so!" Luke yelled from the kitchen and Lorelai laughed.

Will started to cry and Lorelai went to get him.

"What's wrong little boy? Are you hungry?" she asked, picking him up best she could with one arm.

She picked her son up out of his crib and took him in the living room and fed him.

"Is that better?" she asked, carrying the twins into the kitchen.

She placed them in their carseats on the table and got herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh my God. I missed your coffee more than you know." she told Luke.

"See kids, there's five years off your mothers life." he said and smiled at Lorelai.

"Don't listen to your dad. He doesn't know what he's talking about." she told the twins.

"Here you junkie, your foods ready." he said and handed her a plate.

"Finally! Real food!" she exclaimed and begun to eat.

Luke shook his head and sat down and begun to eat a salad.

"Hun, really, one cheeseburger won't kill you." she told him.

"A salad won't kill you." he told her.

"Well, I tried." she said.

"As did I."

Lorelai savored her burger and coffee. It had been so long since she had junk food. When they were done eating, they sat on the couch, each holding a sleeping baby.

"They're adorable." Lorelai whispered, as to not wake them up.

"They inherited good looks from their mom." Luke said and smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said and kissed her.

"Looks like Lauren's a daddy's girl." she said, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Luke looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"They're so tiny." he said.

"Yeah. But, they'll be growing fast." she told him.

"And then they'll start walking and talking." he said.

"Then starting school, dating."

"I don't think so!"

Lorelai laughed.

"Hun, I don't think we can stop them."

"Yes we can. They aren't allowed to date until they graduate college."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's just focus on now. They're only three days old."

"Ok babe." Lorelai said.

Later, Luke and Lorelai had put the twins to bed, made sure the baby monitors were turned on, and went to bed. About two hours of sleep later, they heard crying coming from downstairs.

"Ugh! Why did God invent crying? It's so loud." Lorelai mumbled as she and Luke got out of bed and trudged sleepily down the stairs.

"Well, otherwise we wouldn't know if they're hungry or what." Luke said as he picked up Will.

"They're probably just hungry." Lorelai said. "I'll feed them and then be abck upstairs in a minute."

"Ok. Want me to make you some coffee? We might be up again soon anyway." Luke offered.

"That would be great hun, thanks." Lorelai said as she sat in the rocking chair and begun to feed the twins.

Luke made come coffee and placed a cup on the table when Lorelai came into the kitchen andpicked it up.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Twelve-thirty." he said.

Lorelai put her head on the table.

"I'm so tired." she mumbled.

"I know." Luke said, coming behind her and rubbing he back.

"This is going to be a long night." she said.

"Yes it is." Luke said and sat next to her.

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

Ok, that should last you for two weeks. It's kind of a pointless chapter, but I wanted to give you something. Thanks for the comments! By the way, when I'm finished with this story (long time from now) I want you guys to decide if you would liek me to do a sequel. it's totally up to yall.


	17. Smile for me Baby

It had indeed been a long night. Luke and Lorelai woke up many times that night. By lunch time, both parents and babies were sound asleep. It was going to take a while to get new to their new routine. But after a few weeks, it became just a little easier. Especially Luke, who had successfully learned how to change a diaper now. They had a lot of help as well. People in the town, Rory, and Lorelai's parents.

Lorelai and Luke were in the nursery changing the twins into their outfits. Will was being good, but Lauren was a little fussy.

"Come on Laurie. If you be still, I can get this pretty little pink outfit on you a lot faster." Lorelai said to the baby.

Luke was standing beside her, Will in his arms, watching in amusement.

"Need help?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"I'm ok. What's so funny?" she asked slightly confused and annoyed.

"It just seems like our daughter has inherited your stubborness." he said.

"Ha, ha." she sais sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding." he said and kissed her forehead.

Lorelai finally got the baby girl to cooperate with her and got her dressed. They carried them into the living room and sat them in the baby swings. The twins had grown a lot in the last four weeks. They were also starting to show the many ways in which they were different from one another.

Lauren liked to nap during the day and was fussy in the mornings and nights. She was loud and liked to here herself baby talk. She seemed to be a very outgoing baby who was curious about everything. Will was the opposite of his sister. He liked to sleep at night. He was also quiet and shy. He was also scared easily.

"Do you feel up to going to Friday Night Dinner tonight? I know you're tired." Luke asked.

"I am tired. But, my parents are going to want to see the twins. We can go, let's just not stay too long." she told him, leaning back into his arms and watching the twins.

"Ok." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Lorelai started to nod off after a little while. Luke new how tired she had been lately. He was tired too, but she was the one taking care of the twins during the day while he worked. He decided he would let her sleep for a while and take care of the twins. He gently got off the couch, trying not to wake her. He made sure she was comfortable and put a blanket over her.

Lauren had also fallen asleep, but Will was still up. He seemed to be getting tired of being in the swing and started to cry a little and Luke went to pick him up before he woke Lauren and Lorelai.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" he said and gently rocked the infant in his arms.

Luke fell in love with the twins the minute he had seen them. He never thought that he could love kids so much. I guess it's different when they're your own. He was very protective of them. Lorelai noticed this change in Luke and thought it was sweet. She hadn't expected him to be so protective of them. He was protective in a good way though.

Will stopped crying almost immediately. He liked being rocked and Lauren liked being sung to by Lorelai. That's how they had always calmed them down as soon as they realised it. The tiny baby boy looked up at Luke with his great blue eyes. Luke smiled at him. What happened next Luke would never forget. Will blinked at him and then smiled right back. It was a tiny little moment, but it felt like the world when Will smiled for the first time. And Luke got to see it.

Luke held the baby up and gently shook from side to side as he kept smiling and laughed. He kissed his head and cradled him.

"Looks like you're a fast learner Will."

The baby kepts smiling and Luke new Lorelai would kill him if she missed this. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" she said groggily and sat up.

Luke held Will out to her and she took him and then broke into a wide grin.

"Oh my God! His first smile! How long has he been doing this?" she asked as she kissed Will's hands and clapped them together.

"About a minute." Luke said and sat next to her.

"Quick! Get the camera! I'll be damned if I don't get this on camera." she said.

Luke got up and got the camera. Lorelai took it from him and made sure the flash was off so it didn't scare Will and then took a picture of the grinning baby.

"What did you do to make him smile?" she asked.

"He was about to cry so I picked him up and rocked him. I smiled down at him and then he just looked at me a minute and smiled right back." Luke told her.

"Ok, I'm the first to see and make Lauren smile." she said.

"Deal." he said and kissed her. "Go back to sleep, I've got things under control. I just thought you'd kill me if I let you miss this."

"Ok, thanks babe." she said and lay back down on the couch.

00000

That night, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, the twins, Richard and Emliy were all sitting in the living room.

"I brought something to show everyone." Lorelai told them and dug in her purse for the pictures they had taken. "These are pictures of the twins first. Their first day in the world, their first bath, and such. Also, Will's first smile, which we got on camera today."

Lorelai handed the pictures over and Richard, Emily, and Rory gathered around looking at them.

"Oh would you look at that!" Emily said. "His first smile."

"These are really good pictures mom and dad." Rory said.

"Looks like these two are going to be fast learners." Richard commented.

"Seems so." Luke said and looked down at Lauren.

She still hadn't learnt to smile, but it was only a matter of time. She was a curious baby and always tried to do what her parents did. She tried to laugh one day, but it was only a half laugh.

"Can I hold her?" Emily asked Luke.

"Sure." he said and handed his daughter over.

Richard took Will from Lorelai and they watched the interaction between grandparents and grandkids. Richard and Emily seemed to adore them both.

"Lorelai, you'll be starting work soon isn't that right?" Emily asked.

"In two weeks, yeah." she told her.

"Where are the babies going to stay?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't really discussed that mom." she asked.

"Well, in that case, I have a proposal to make. How about everyday I pick the twins up and I'll watch them?" Emily asked.

"Why, that sounds like a lovely idea." Richard remarked.

"You don't have to do that mom." Lorelai told her.

"Why not? I want to." she said.

"Are you sure? I mean that's a lot of work."

"Of course I'm sure. This will allow me to see my grandchildren five days a week instead of just one. And I'm sure I can handle them."

"Is that ok with you Luke?" Lorelai asked, turning towards him.

"It sounds a lot better than putting them in daycare." he said.

"Ok, mom, thanks. This is really grateful of you." she said and smiled.

"You're welcome Lorelai."

"Lovely! Now how about we eat?" Richard said.

"Great, I'm starving." Rory said and followed her grandpa into the kitchen.

Everyone followed them and Emily and Richard placed the twins in their swings beside the table. Lorelai and Luke had gotten so much stuff from the town that they gave some to Emily and Richard to have for when ever they came.

Dinner went by well and Luke, Lorelai, and the twins were all in the car headed home.

"That was a really nice offer of your mom." Luke said.

"Yeah it was. Makes me feel better too knowing that someone I know is taking care of my kids instead of some stranger."

"Yeah, me too." he said and squeezed her hand.

They got home and changed the twins into their pajamas and put them to bed. Lauren was a little reluctant so Lorelai sung her favorite song, Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Luke loved listening to Lorelai sing to her. The first time she heard her sing he couldn't believe what a great voice she had. He stood in the doorway and watched as she rocked Lauren in the rocking chair and sang her to sleep. Lorelai got up and placed the sleeping infant in her crib and made sure the night light was plugged in and walked out of the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still down here." she told Luke.

Luke smiled at her and put his arm around her waist and walked upstairs with her.

"You have a great voice." he said, kissing her softly.

Lorelai blushed. She was shy when it came to her singing.

"Thanks." she said.

The two of them changed into their pajamas and got into bed. They were so tired and it didn't take long before they fell asleep.

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

Hey guys. I hope you liked it. It's kinda hard to write about them when they're only infants. I'm looking forward to writing about them when they start crawling and all. Then I won't be so brain dead. lol Thank's for the comments! I loved them!


	18. Unwanted Returns

On Sunday afternoon, Lorelai was holding each baby in her arm, pacing the floor trying to put them down for their nap. Luke was at the diner and wouldn't be home until a little bit later. She heard the doorbell ring and then then the shrill cries of Lauren and Will.

"Ugh. Damn it." Lorelai muttered and went to get the door. "Ch-Christopher. Wh-what are you doing here?"

Lorelai was standing there with a look of shock on her face. She hadn't seen, spoken to, or heard from Chris since the night of her parents wedding, and wasn't too thrilled to see him now. She knew that this could only lead to trouble.

"Lor, hi. I haven't talked to you in a while or seen you so I thought I'd drop by. Are you babysitting?" he asked, looking at the two screaming babies in her arms.

"No, these are mine. Uh, Chris, right now isn't a good time. I'm trying to put the twins to sleep." she said, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"Yours? I didn't know you were pregnant. Who's the father?"

_Apparently he didn't get the hint. _Lorelai thought.

"Yes, I was. Luke's the father." she said a little impatiently.

"Oh, you're still with him?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I'm still with him! We're married!" she said, starting to get very immpatient.

"Oh."

"Look Chris, now isn't the best time." she said, nodding to the babies in her arms. "Is there a reason you're here?

"Lorelai, I love you." he said.

Lorelai looked down, feeling like all hell was going to break loose. She really couldn't deal with this right now. She had gotten barely any sleep last night and was very tired. And Lauren and Will were still crying. She told him to hold on and went and put the crying infants in their cribs and returned.

"Christopher, I can't do this. I'm married. I have two new babies to deal with. I'm happy. Why would I want to leave this? Especially to someone who says they want me to be happy but then turns around and destroys my relationship only making me feel like the world has come to an end! Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did Christopher! My life was hell after that. It's because of you that we broke up. I finally have everything I wanted. I'm not giving it all up. Especially for you!" she said, her voice growing louder with every sentence.

"Lor, I know. And I'm sorry. If you could just give me chance.." he started but Lorelai cut him off.

"No Christopher! Please, go." she begged.

"Lor, please.." he said.

Lorelai pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket, and keeping it hidden behind her back, she pressed 1, Luke's speed dial number.

00000

Luke felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and looked at the screen before answering.

"Lorelai?" he asked.

"...just give me a chance! I can change Lor!" he heard someone shout.

"Christopher, leave! I don't want to talk to you!" he heard Lorleai shout back.

_Christopher? What is he doing there?Why is he bugging her and why won't he leave? What did he mean "give me a chance" and "I can change"!_ Luke thought.

"I'm different now! I'm not the irresponsible guy I used to be!" Chris shouted.

"I'm with Luke, Christopher, damn it! I'm married! We have kids! I don't love you, I love him!" she screamed.

Luke decided he'd heard enough. If he wasn't going to leave, he'd make him leave. He ran out of the diner and to the house.

00000

Lorelai saw Luke running up to the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Christopher turned around when he heard Lorelai sigh and saw just why she had done so.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife!" Luke shouted, coming up to him.

"I'm better for her and everyone knows it!" Chris shouted.

"She told you to leave! so apparently she doesn't think the same way you do!"

Chris turned to Lorelai.

"Lor, come on. I can make you happier."

"Christopher the only thing you've done is make me miserable!"

"Get out of here Christopher." Luke said threateningly.

Chris stood there for a minute and then stormed back to his car, got in, and left. Luke walked up to Lorelai.

"Hey," he said softly, "Are you ok?"

Lorelai looked down, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Luke. He just showed up and..."

Luke lifted her chin and cut her off.

"It's ok," he said, wiping the tears away, "Let's go inside. I'll make you some lunch."

"No, it's ok, you have to get back to the diner." she told him.

"Ceaser and Lane can handle it for one day." he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her inside. "Come on."

Lorelai let him lead her inside the house. Once the door shut, she realised that the twins were still crying. She started for the nursery, but Luke stopped her.

"I'll get them. Why don't you go upstairs and rest and I'll bring up some lunch when it's done?"

She nodded her head and walked up the stairs and into their room. She lay down on the bed, thinking about what just happened. After a few minutes she fell asleep. exhausted from lack of sleep.

00000

Luke rocked the twins to sleep and then placed them in there cribs before starting lunch. He felt bad that she had gotten so upset, so instead of making her something, he went out and picked up some of her favorite foods. When he returned, he placed it all out on a tray, along with a cup of coffee he had made. He walked upstairs and saw that she was fast asleep. He sat the tray down on top of the dresser and walked over to her, gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, lunch is ready." he said softly.

"Ok." she said, propping herself up with a few pillows.

Luke brought the tray over to her and sat it in her lap Lorelai look at all the different foods. There was Chinese food, a slice of pizza, and a slice of cherry pie, along with a cup of coffee.

"Luke, you didn't have to get all this."

"I know, But, it's been a while since you've had this junk you call food," Lorelai laughed at this, "and you were feeling bad, so I decided I'd get you all this."

Lorelai kissed Luke and then smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said and began to eat. Luke sat beside her and turned on the tv. The phone on the nightstand began to ring and Luke quickly picked it up on the first ring, not wanting to wake the twins.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad, where's mom? Is she ok?" Rory said frantically.

Lorelai look at Luke with a questioning look. He mouthed "Rory" to her.

"She's right here, sitting next to me. She's fine. Why?" he asked.

"Christopher just called me and said that he had gone over there and tried to get mom back and then you showed up and made him leave." she told him.

Luke sighed. "Yeah, he came over here. He's gone now, though."

"Is mom ok?" she asked, worried.

"She's fine. She was just a little surprised. She's ok now." he tried reassuring her.

"Are you sure? Should I come over?"

"Would you like to talk to her?"

"Ok, thanks."

Luke handed the phone to Lorelai.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine hun."

Luke picked up the tray and gestured that he was going to take it downstairs and that he'd be back.

"Are you sure?"

"Rory, I'm ok. I was just a little upset."

"Well, I told him that he needed to stay away from you and move on. He won't be coming back." she said, obviously upset with him.

"Thanks Rory, but I think your dad made it pretty clear that he wasn't to come back. As did I."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure he knew. Would you like me to come over?"

"It's ok, I know you're busy. I'll see you on Friday anyway."

"Are you sure? I can finish my paper later."

"No, I'm sure. You go and enlarge that already full brain of yours."

Rory laughed. "Ok, but call me if you need me ok?"

"I will hun. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and placed the phone on it's reciever just as Luke walked back in.

"Everything ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok, is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok now. Thanks for coming Luke."

"That's what I'm here for." he said, sitting beside her and draping his arm over her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled. Down below, they heard one of the babies cry, and shortly after, the other one began crying as well. They both walked downstairs and picked up a crying baby.They brought them back upstairs and laid them down on the bed. The twins stopped crying after a while and Luke and Lorelai started to play with them. Both babies started smiling and gurgling at them. They all spent the rest of the day just being lazy. Something they hadn't gotten to do in a while.

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

Ok, I intended to give you guys two new chapters this weekend, but I've been kinda busy. I'm also having some writers block. I want to add drama, but it's hard trying to find the perfect dramatic situation. This is all I could think of today. I'm suffering from lack of sleep. lol But, I have coffee to help with that problem. Review!


	19. A Day of Worries

It was now two weeks after the Christopher incident. Lorelai was sitting in the twins nursery early Sunday morning rocking them. Tomorrow she would be going back to work, and she wasn't yet ready to leave the twins. She wanted to be with them, having them close to her, so she could know they were ok.

She knew that they would be ok with her mother, and she felt better that she didn't have to enroll them in daycare where a complete stranger would be taking care of them. But it was just one of those things that a mother went through. They felt they knew their children best, and felt better taking care of them themselves.

She was the one that knew when they needed to be fed, and when they needed their naps. She knew them like the back of her hand. The only one that knew them just as well as she did was Luke. It's not that she didn't trust Emily with them, she would just feel better if she were taking care of them.

"Hey." Luke said softly from the doorway.

"Hey." she said back, looking over at him.

"It's a little early for you to be up. And the twins don't need feeding until nine." he said, coming over and kneeling beside her, pushing a stray curl away from her face.

"I know. I just wanted to spend more time with the twins today since I have to go back to work tomorrow." she told him, looking down at the sleeping babies in her arms.

"Not ready to give them up yet?"

"No, I'm not."

"They'll be fine. Don't worry."

"It's just weired. When Rory was a baby, I just pushed her around in her stroller while I worked. I never had to leave her."

"I know. But your mother raised a kid before, she will do fine with Lauren and Will." he said, playing with her hair.

"She hasn't raised twins before."

"I know, but your mom handles so many things at one time, she shouldn't have any trouble with this."

Lorelai sighed. "I know, I just don't want to leave them."

Luke kissed her head. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast.

He took Lauren from her and placed her in her crib and Lorelai did the same with Will. They walked into the kitchen and Lorelai made herself some coffee while Luke got breakfast started. Lorelai poured her coffee into a cup and sat down at the table. Luke noticed how quiet she was and knew she was still uncomfortable about leaving the twins. He made breakfast and handed her her plate.

"Thanks." she said and took the plate.

"So, what time is your mother coming by to pick them up?" he asked, taking a bite of toast.

"I have to be at the Inn at eight, so around seven or seven-thirty." she told him, pushing her eggs around her plate with her fork.

"Lorelai, you have to eat something."

She stopped pushing her eggs around and took a bite of pancake.

"Would it make you feel better if you just took them to work with you?" he asked.

"It would, but it would be so much easier without having to worry about feeding them and changing them and putting them down for a nap."

"You can always call and check on them."

"Yeah, I could." she said, that idea just popping into her head.

"But not every five minutes. Just every couple of hours or so."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you do that, your mom won't be able to watch them at all because she would be talking to you."

"Oh, yeah." she said, going back to playing with her food, taking a bite of this and that every now and then.

"Doesn't your mom have some kind of meeting every Wednesday?"

"Yeah, DAR meetings. Why?"

"Well, why don't you take the twins to work with you every Wednesday. Would that make you feel better?"

Lorelai thought about this for a minute. "Yeah, that would. Thanks."

Luke smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok, now stop playing with your food and eat."

She gave him one last smile and then started to eat, feeling better now.

oOoOo

Sunday flew by fast. Lorelai and Luke spent the day at home playing with the twins and making home videos of them with the new video camera Richard and Emily had gotten them for Christmas. It had taken forever to figure out how to work it, but they finally figured it out after a while. They had a fun time and got loads of laughs.

After they had put them to sleep that night, Lorelai sat down and made a list of everything she thought her mother should know. The list ended up being three pages long and Luke tried to get her to narrow it down, but she refused.

"She needs to know all of this Luke."

"Lorelai, I don't think she needs a list of ten different numbers of people to call to get ahold of you or me."

"What if something happened and she couldn't get me on my cell?"

"Then she could try the Inn."

"And if she couldn't get me there?"

"She could call my cell. And if she couldn't get me there, she could call the diner."

"And if she still didn't get us?"

"Lorelai, she doesn't need Taylor's Soda Shoppe number. Anyone who would call Taylor is out of their minds."

"Still."

"Narrow it down to work, cell phones, and Sookie's cell. That should be good enough."

"Fine, fine." she said and scratched off the other numbers.

oOoOo

Lorelai was running around frantically through the house. She was searching for anything and everything that she thought her mother might need. She had packed two diapers bags to their fullest with bottles, binkies, blankets, extra clothes, and so forth. The doorbell rang as she was straping in the twins into their carseats. She quickly buckled Lauren in and went to get the door.

"Hey mom. One quick sec, I'm just getting the twins ready."

"Ok." Emily followed her into the nursery.

Lorelai covered them up with a blanket, not wanting them to catch a cold in the chilly winter weather. She made sure their hats were covered over their ears and they were tucked in their blankets tightly and then kissed both their heads.

"Ok, now I made a list of some things for you to know. Um.. ok, the twins will need to be fed at nine o'clock and they won't take their nap until eleven-thirty. To get Will to sleep, all you have to do is rock him. But with Lauren, that doesn't always work, so if you can't get her to sleep, play this." she handed Emily a recorded tape of her daughters favorite song. "And I have a tape player if you need one."

"No, I have one. Really Lorelai, all of this isn't necessary. I have everything at home."

"I agree." Luke said, walking into the room to tell Lorelai and the twins bye. "They will be fine Lorelai."

"I just want to be sure."

"I know. Ok, well I'm off to work." he said giving her a kiss and then giving the twins a kiss as well and saying bye to Emily.

"Bye." she said and then turned back to Emily. "Ok, well, I have all their stuff in their diaper bags. I'll help you bring it out to the car." she picked up one of the diaper bags and and a carseat and walked outside.

Emily did the same and together they strapped the babies into the back seat of the car.

"Ok, I'll call to check up on them in a few hours. I also have a list of numbers for you to get ahold of us in case something happens."

"Lorelai, we will be fine. I have had a baby before in case you didn't know. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah, I know. Ok, well, I have to go. I'll pick them up around five or six." she said and gave the twins one last kiss. "Mommy will see you later. Be good for grandma." she said to the twins."Thanks so much mom for doing this."

"It's my pleasure."

"Oh, one more thing. I thought that since you have DAR meetings on Wednesday's, I would just keep the twins with me that day."

"It's ok, I can take them with me to the meetings."

"No, I'll just keep them. It would be less of a hassle."

"Ok, fine." Emily sighed. Her daughter was being pretty protective and worried. She wondered if she had been this way with Rory.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Lorelai." she said and got into her car. Lorelai did the same and the both drove off, going opposite directions.

oOoOo

It was one in the afternoon and Lorelai had called twelve times since she got to work. She was on the phone now, waiting for Emily to pick up.

"Lorelai Victoria Danes, you have got to stop calling me. I told you everything was fine!" Emily told her in frustration.

"Are you sure? Did they eat? Did they take their nap? I tried not to call until I knew they'd be up. Is Lauren giving you a hard time? She can be a little fussy sometimes."

"Yes, they ate. And yes, they took their nap. Lauren was a little fussy, but she's ok now. Really Lorelai, everything is fine. I'm fine, the babies are fine. Stop worrying. If you keep calling me at this rate, I'm going to stop picking up."

"I just want to be sure."

"I know. I will talk to you later Lorelai." she said and hung up.

Lorelai sighed and hung up. She walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool beside Sookie. Sookie was happy that she was finally back at work. She said if she had to be alone with Michel any longer, she was going to put more turkey in his sandwhich than he asked for.

"Hey." Sookie greeted.

"Hi." she said back.

"Everything ok?"

"I'm just worried about the twins."

"Yeah, I was the same way with Davey and Lacey. It takes some time getting used to."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"Coffee?"

"No, I think I'll take my lunch break and go to Luke's. I'll get coffee there."

"Ok, see you in a bit." Sookie said and went back to stiring the soup she was making.

oOoOo

"Hey." Luke said when Lorelai walked in the door.

"Hey." she said and sat down at the counter. "Coffee."

Luke poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"How are the twins?"

"They are fine. My mom said if I keep calling, she's going to stop answering."

Luke laughed and she glared at him. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"They are fine. And I wouldn't really blame your mom, I bet you've called more than ten times since she left."

She sat there quietly.

"How many times did you call?"

"Thirteen." she mumbled.

Luke just sat there shaking his head.

"Don't be so worried Lorelai. Trust me and your mom. They are fine. You'll see them soon."

"I know, I know."

oOoOo

Lorelai pulled up in front of her moms house and got out and rang the doorbell. A maid answered and let her in.

"Hey there." she said, walking to where the twins were in the play pen and picking them up. "Did you miss mommy? I missed you." she said and held them tight. "Thanks again mom. Sorry I called so much."

"It's ok Lorelai. We had fun. I'll be around to pick them up same time tomorrow." she said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Emily said and kissed her grandkids goodbye.

Lorelai put the twins in their carseats and carried them and their stuff out to the car and strapped them in the back. She got into the drivers seat and drove home, happy she finally had her babies back.

oOoOo

Later that night, Lorelai sat on a blanket on the floor playing with the twins when Lauren started to cough.

"You ok Laurie?" she asked, patting the baby lightly on the back.

Lauren coughed again and Lorelai put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh my God! You are burning up baby girl." she said and picked the baby up.

She carried her into the kitched and looked in the medicine cabinet for the baby themometer. She took her temperature and looked at it. When she saw it, she immediately called Luke on his cell.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"Luke, I just took Lauren's temperature and it's 102.5." she said frantically.

"What? Is she ok?"

"She keeps coughing."

"I'll be over there in a minute." he said and hung up the phone and rushed home.

When he walked in the door, he heard his daughter crying from the kitchen. He walked in to find Lorelai walking around and rocking her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked and took her out of Lorelai's arms and put his hand to her forehead.

"I don't know." she said in a worried voice. "She keeps coughing and crying. I put a wet rag on her forehead to try and bring the fever down, but it's not working."

Luke bounced the baby up and down trying to quiet her.

"What about Will? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I put him in the nursery. Maybe I should call the doctor."

"Yeah, you do that and I'll try to get her to stop crying."

"Ok." she said, picking up the phone and going in the other room.

"Hey Laurie. What's wrong? Are you getting sick?" he talked to the screaming baby in his arms. He was starting to worry himself. She had never cried this much, or this loud.

Lorelai talked to the doctor on the phone and answered all his questions and asked some herself. She hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

"He said to watch her throughout the night and bring her by tomorrow morning at eight-thirty." she said, not wanting to wait that long.

"Ok, I'll go with you."

"Ok, having any luck?"

"No, she doesn't want to stop."

"Here, give her to me." she said.

He handed her over and Lorelai went to sit down on the couch. She stroked the baby's cheek, trying to calm her down, with no luck.

"God, I hope she's ok. I've never seen her like this." she said.

"I know. I hope so too." Luke said and sat beside her.

o

oO

oOo

oOoO

oOoOo

oOoO

oOo

oO

o

Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. My cousin is in town staying with me for spring break so I've been hanging out with her. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I made a website for this story. It has pictures of the twins nursery and Lorelai's wedding dress, and the twins themselves. If you want the link to the site, email me. Or you can just leave a review telling me you want it and I'll email you or send you a message with it. Remember, I love those reviews! Thanks to everyone who left me one for the last chapter. Love you guys bunches. xoxo


	20. Doctor's visit

Luke paced the floor of his and Lorelai's room, rocking Lauren in his arms. It was 2:30 a.m. and they had only successfully gotten her to keep quiet twice. Lorelai was downstairs with Will, who occassionally woke up to Lauren's cries. They took shifts taking care of each baby. They were both exhausted and wanted to do nothing else but sleep.

Lauren's condition had only worsened. Her temperature was still the same, but now she kept tugging at her ears. And everytime Lorelai tried feeding her, she would pull away after only a few sips. Eight-thirty seemed so far away at the moment. They were both used to lack of sleep because of the twins, but it didn't look as if they'd be sleeping at all tonight. The only way Lorelai was holding up was with a up of coffee every hour.

Luke put a tape in the tape player, pressed play, and hoped once again that the song they played everynight for the baby girl would succeed in putting her to sleep.

oOoOo

Lorelai and Luke sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Lorelai's head was resting on Luke's shoulder, her eyes closed and a coffee cup in her hands. Luke was gently rocking the carrier in which Lauren was in, hoping she would stay quiet. So far, so good.

"Lauren Danes." a nurse in the doorway called.

Lorelai lifted her head and got up and followed Luke.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Bailey. I'm just going to check her weight and temperature real quick before she sees the doctor." the nurse said, smiling at them.

Lorelai smiled back and nodded. The nurse took Lauren carefully out of the carrier and started to examine her before handing her to Lorelai. She then led them into a little room to wait in.

"Dr. Reese will be with you soon." she said and left the room.

They sat in silence, too tired for conversationg and hoping that they'd soon be able to leave. After a few minutes, a man in his early fifties walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reese. You two must be Mr. and Mrs. Danes?" he asked, checking his clipboard.

"Yes, we are." Luke answered him.

"Ok, well, lets get down to business now, shall we?" he asked, smiling. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, last night she started coughing. I took her temperature and it came out to be 102.5. Then later on she started tugging at her ears and hardly ate any." Lorelai told the doctor.

"Did she sleep any?" he asked.

"For about two hours. But that was it."

He nodded and jotted more notes down on his clipboard.

"Ok, well I'm just going to do a quick examination of her." he said and examined Lauren.

"It seems as if she has and ear infection." he said when he had finished. "Nothing a prescription of anitbiotics can't fix. It's very common for babies to develop ear infections at this age. That would explain all of the symptoms you gave me. An ear infection makes it a little painful for a baby to swallow when eating and also painful in the ear. She also seems to be coming down with a little cold."

"So what should we do?" Luke asked.

"Well, give her the antibiotics until she shows signs of healing and keep her indoors. The cold weather right now wouldn't be good for her and it could only make her worse."

Lorelai nodded her head. "She's actually a twin and her and her brother sleep in the same room. Should we seperate them until she's better?"

"Yes, and it you might want to spray Lysol on all the funiture in the room to kill any existing germs and bacteria that could affect her brother." he said.

"Ok, thank you Dr. Reese for your time."

"It was my pleasure." he said, smiling and handing her a slip of paper. "Here is the prescription. If she doesn't get better in time, I would like to see her back."

"Of course. Goodbye." Lorelai said and her and Luke walked out of the building and to the car.

"I'll take you two home, then I'll swing by the pharmacy and drop this off and then pick Will up." Luke told Lorelai.

"We can go with you." she told him, already starting to fall asleep again.

"No, you need to rest and Lauren's just fallen asleep, so she might stay out for a while."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Thanks babe." she said and closed her eyes.

Luke dropped them off at the house, went to the pharmacy, and picked Will up. By the time he got home, he thought he'd pass out. He was extremely tired and couldn't wait to go to bed. Lorelai was still asleep when he came home. Before he went to bed, he transported Lauren's crib upstairs into their room after putting Will down for a nap. After he was done doing that, he climbed in bed next to Lorelai and fell asleep.

oOoOo

Later that night, Lorelai sat on the couch talking to Rory on the phone. Both the twins were asleep.

"So how's Jess?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"He's great. His new book is going to be published soon." Rory told her mother.

"His first one was really good. Never thought he had writing talent."

"He was always smart, he just never put all his effort in his work."

"Well it's good he's doing something. You to do anything special lately? Hmm. Dirty."

Rory laughed. "No, neither. But, he's taking me out Saturday night."

"Really? Ooo. Where to?"

"A new little Italian restaurant in Woodbridge. He felt bad for not being around so much with trying to get his book puplished."

"Well that's sweet of him."

"Yeah, it is. Well, I gotta go mom. I have a paper to write."

"Ok hun. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and walked upstairs.

"Hey." Luke said

"Hey." she said, sitting on the bed with him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey, I got an idea." Luke said.

"Yeah? What?"

"How about you and I go out this Saturday? It's been a long time since we've done that."

"Really? That sounds nice. What do you have in mind."

"I don't know. Dinner and a movie?"

"Aw, classic." she smiled.

"We can find someone to watch the twins."

"I bet I can get Rory or my parents to do it."

"Ok, good. So, Saturday night?"

"Saturday night."

o

oO

oOo

oO

o

Hey guys. 20th chapter! lol I'm gonna try to do 50. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a longgggg time! I know for those of you who are reading my other fic that I promised I'd update this weekend. Well, I was halfway through the chapter when I my computer froze and I had to restart it and I hadn't saved it. I was sooo mad! But, here it is. I wanted it to be big and special, but I didn't know where else to go with it. But I'm sure the next one you'll like. Only 3 more episodes guys! So sad..


	21. Dates and Proposals

"I'll drop them off at five mom... uh huh… yes... ok... thanks, bye." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

"So?"

"She said she'd love to keep them. But she doesn't want us going all the way to Hartford late to pick them up, so she offered to keep them overnight and we could pick them up in the morning. If that's ok with you of course."

"That's fine with me. Do you think Lauren will be ok?"

"Yeah, she seems to be doing better."

"Ok, so drop them off at five?"

"Yup."

"Ok, well, I better get back to the diner. I just came to check on Lauren and bring over some lunch. I'll be home soon." Luke said and kissed Lorelai goodbye before walking out of the house.

It was Saturday, the day of their date. It had been so long since they had been out of the house together, and both were really looking forward to it. They did have a little trouble finding a babysitter at first, at least one they really trusted. Sookie had enough to deal with, with having two kids of her own. Lorelai had forgotten the fact that Rory, too, was going on her date with Jess Saturday night, so she was marked her off the list as well, and they wanted to keep Lorelai's parents as a last resort seeing as how they were already watching them during the week.

Lorelai was really looking forward to spending some alone time with Luke. It had been ages since it was just the two of them. They loved the twins, though. Along with Rory, they were the most important people in their lives. But, they did miss spending time with each other. A baby was time consuming, but two babies doubled that time consumption.

Lorelai heard the two cries of her two month old babies. She knew that they were hungry, it was just about their feeding time. She walked into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair, the two babies in her arms.

oOoOo

"Hey." Jess said, coming up behind Rory and wrapping his arms around her as she applied some mascara to her eyes.

"Hey." she said back.

"You almost done?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just let me put my earrings in." she walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of earrings out of her jewelery box and put them in. "Ok, all set."

"Good, let's go." Jess said, taking her hand and walking out the apartment with her.

They got into the car and drove to a little Italian restaurant fifteen minutes away. Jess got out of the car, walked to the other side, and opened the door for Rory to get out. He put his arm around her and walked into the restaurant with her.

They were seated and they both picked up their menus and browsed through the various dishes.

"What are you going to get?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. Either the chicken parmesan, or spaghetti. What about you?"

"I don't know. Both of those sound good. Why don't you get one, I get the other, then we can split."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

They ordered their food and sat down chatting for a while.

oOoOo

"Lorelai, are you ready yet?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, let me just put my shoes on." Lorelai said, walking out of the bathroom while she put her earring in. She walked over to her closet and put her shoes on, grabbed her sweater, then walked back over to the bed where her purse was.

"Ok, I'm ready." she said.

"Finally! I don't see how it takes you three hours to get ready."

"Hey, I gotta make myself look pretty." she said, hitting him in the arm in mock offense.

"You're beautiful already." he smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend." she smiled back.

"Yes, so I've heard before, and it worked."

She laughed. "Ok, let's go. We're going to be late for our reservations."

"And who's fault would that be?"

"You better stop, or else your chances of getting lucky tonight are going to decrease." she said teasingly and walked out.

They got into the car and drove to Sniffy's. Luke opened the door for her and she got out. He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked with her into the restaurant.

"Lucas!" Maizy said, coming over and hugging him.

"Hey Maizy." he said, hugging her back.

"And hello, Lorelai." she said, hugging Lorelai as well.

"Hi Maizy."

"How are the two of you doing?" she asked.

"We're doing just fine." Lorelai said.

"And the twins? How are they?"

"They're perfect." she smiled. "Lauren's got an ear infection, but she's doing better."

"Poor girl. I must come and see them soon. Here, I'll take you to your seats." she said, leading them to a booth.

"Well, hello you two." Buddy said, coming over and shaking Luke's hand then hugging Lorelai.

"Hi Buddy." Lorelai said.

"It's nice to see you two back here. Haven't seen you in a while."

"One of the many joys of having twins, they suck up all your time. And your energy." Lorelai laughed.

Buddy laughed and then asked how the babies were doing. After a few minutes of chit chat, the ordered their drinks. They didn't bother to order their food, knowing well that they'd just get something different.

oOoOo

"Richard, can you get Lauren's medicine out of the diaper bag?" Emily asked, pacing the floor with a crying Lauren.

Richard searched through the diaper bag and found what he was looking for.

"Here you go Emily." he said, walking over to her.

"Can you look and see how much it says to give her and then give it to her?"

"Of course." he replied, filling the dropper with the pink fluid. Emily held the baby girl still while Richard squeezed the medicine into her mouth. Lauren swallowed most of it, but spit some out as well. Emily cleaned her up with a rag and changed her clothes.

"You know what I think, Richard?" Emily said to him, an idea formulating in her head.

"What is that?"

"I think we should open up a savings account for the twins. It would help pay for tuition if they go to private school, and college as well."

"Why, I think that is a lovely idea. I will see into it." Richard said and smiled. "But, we should ask Luke and Lorelai if it is ok first. They are the parents, after all."

"Yes, of course." Emily said, although a little reluctant with that thought.

True, it would be the appropriate thing to do by asking them first if it would be ok. But a little part of Emily wasn't so sure they would be thrilled about the idea. She knew how independent Lorelai was. She liked to do things on her own. And now that her and Luke were married, she would probably prefer everything in their lives to be in their hands and their hands alone. It was their family and they would want to be in control of it.

But, then, another part of her couldn't see why they would turn down an offer like this. This way, they wouldn't ever encounter financial difficulties. They'd be set and well prepared. Plus, sure, their jobs were successful, but it didn't pay the kind of money they could be receiving had they chosen different careers. Even with their money combined, they would never reach the same amount her and Richard had. They would need help along the way.

But Lorelai would wait until she was extremely desperate before going to her parents. She only ever went to them once before, when she needed help paying for Rory's tuition to Chilton. After that, she had no longer asked for anything. And it had been Rory who went to Emily and Richard asking them to pay for Yale, not her.

oOoOo

"Maybe I should call her again." Lorelai told Luke.

"Lorelai, they are fine. Your mother said she was just putting them down for bed."

"I know.. but what if Lauren still isn't feeling well? Maybe we should bring them home tonight."

"If you call, then the house phone will ring and wake them up." Luke pointed out. It was hard getting the twins back to sleep once they where woken up.

Lorelai sighed. "Ok. You really think they'll be ok?"

She had been aprehensive about being away from them for a whole night. She wasn't sure if they were ready for that, if she was ready for that. But, Luke had promised they could wake up early and go get them. He had been feeling a little aprehensive as well, but Lorelai had been so busy and exhausted since the babies were born and he thought she needed some time to relax.

"I'm positive." he assured, squeezing her hand.

"Ok. I was thinking about just taking them to work with me from now on. It's just too much of a hassle for my mom to get up so early to come pick them up."

"If that will make you feel better, then it's fine with me. I'll even take them some days."

"I'll talk to her about it at Friday night dinner."

"Ok, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll pay and then we can leave."

They payed, got in the car, and headed home.

"Did you hear about Kirk?" Lorelai asked Luke on the way home.

"No, what did he do this time?"

"Well, apparently he's planning on proposing to Lulu. But, this is how he wants to propose: he's going to paint edible chocolate body paint on his chest spelling out "Will you marry me?" and if she wants to, she has to lick it off." Lorelai said, bursting out with laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said, a look of disgust spreading across his face.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. I saw him testing it out on himself and was a little freaked out, so I asked him what he was doing and he told me."

"That's the most disturbing thing Kirk could do. He is so bizzare. He belongs in a zoo."

"Too damn bad the guys with the butterfly nets don't have them in bigger sizes to capture him with."

Luke shook his head. "Why the hell would someone propose like that?" he asked as he opened the front door of their house.

"Aww, is Luke jealous? Did you already have it planned to do that to me and happened to tell Kirk and you're upset he stole you're idea? Did he-"

Luke shut Lorelai up by kissing her. She immediately forgot what she had been babbling about and responded to the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, playing with the curls on the back of his neck. He moved down to her neck and she let out a small moan and brushed his leather jacket off to the floor. He moved back to her lips and began backing her up towards the stairs.

xox

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai were lying next to each other in their bed. Her head was on his chest and his arm was draped over her shoulder, gently stroking her arm.

"I'd have to have lost my damn mind to propose the way Kirk did. So to answer your implausible rant: no, I was most definitely not planning my proposal to you by writing "Will you marry me?" in edible chocolate paint on my chest and having you lick it off."

"Aw, too bad. It would have been fun." she said, giving him a fake pout and he rolled his eyes. "So, you never told me how you were planning on proposing to me."

"Well, I, uh, I was going to wait until you came in late at the diner, like you usually do. That way it would have been just us without the crazy town... and you would have asked for coffee, as usual. So... I was going to get you the usual coffee mug you drink out of, turn my back to you and act like I was pouring in the coffee, then give it to you. You'd look down, and instead of seeing coffee, you'd see the ring. And then I'd ask you to marry me." he told her, looking down shyly and playing with her hands.

"Wow." she whispered. "Me and my damn big mouth."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Your proposal idea was so much better than mine! Although, I didn't actually plan it, it kinda just happened. But, that's beside the point. Oh man, I should have waited. That would have been one hell of a proposal. Why couldn't I just have-"

Luke, once again, shut her up by kissing her.

"I'm glad you liked my idea, but yours was just fine. It doesn't really matter who proposed or how they did it, it just matters that it happened."

Lorelai smiled at him. She really was lucky to have Luke. "I guess I can agree to that." she said, and in turn, kissed him back.

After the kiss, Lorelai lay her head back on Luke's chest and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well and they both drifted off to sleep.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with finals, applying for newspaper staff (which I made! yay!), and being a football manager. I need to brush up on my time management skills.. but, anyway, I'm out for the summer! I survived! As in I survived my first year as a freshman, which was a pretty good year. So, now I will have more time to update. Although, it may be a little hard to do so this month. I leave for Cali tomorrow, then I have ortho and dentist appts, I might go to Florida, spend a week with my cousins, and then I start drivers ed. But, I promise I will try to update more. And, I know I said I was going to end the story once it has been a year, but that date is nearing and I'm not reading to quit writing this fic. It was my first fic and it is going to be sad to end it. So, I'm going to keep going for a little while. I might even stick to the writing a sequel idea. But, only if you guys want that. If you think it's going overboard, then I won't. That's all for now. Bye!


	22. Friday Night Dinner in Hell

Lorelai woke up at nine to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, throwing Luke's flannel on and heading downstairs.

"Morning." Luke said when he saw her.

"Mmm.. coffee." she mumbled.

Luke poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She gulped it down in a minute and then handed it to him.

"More."

"I just handed that cup full to the brim to you a minute ago! You already finished it?" he marveled.

"Well somebody kept me up to early hours of the morning and I didn't get the total eight hours. I'm sleep deprived and am in desperate need of coffee!"

"You kept me up top, and I still woke up earlier than you." he laughed.

"What can I say? It's not my fault I'm just so incredibly irrisistable." she said, flashing him a cheeky smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and filled her cup back up and handed it to her along with a plate of pancakes.

"Eat up you junkie." he told her and sat down and ate himself some oatmeal.

"Ok, so when I'm done, I'm going to hop in the shower, get ready and then we can head over to my parents to get Lauren and Will." she said, taking a bite of pancake.

"Ok, as you can see, I'm already ready, so no need to hurry."

"All right. And, I never got a chance to tell you how fun last night was. Thanks for suggesting it."

"I'm assuming you're referring to the stuff other than the physical activities."

"Dirty! And, yes." she laughed and smiled.

"Well I was glad to do it. You needed a break."

"Yes I did and so did you."

"Well we got it and I'm satisfied."

"Me too."

They ate their breakfast and chatted. Lorelai got up, cleaned her plate, then headed upstairs to shower and get ready.

oOoOo

Lorelai and Luke stood in the doorway of the Gilmore household waiting for the maid to open the door. Instead, they were met by Emily.

"Mom, this is a suprise. No maid?"

"Oh, the little dunce, I fired her last night."

Lorelai could only shake her head at this as she entered the house.

"What happened this time?"

"She flinched."

"She.. flinched?"

"Yes. It was as if we were about to pounce on her. Everytime her name was called or we gave her an order, she would flinch."

"Not suprised." Lorelai mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing Emily. How are the twins?" Luke interjected.

"Well, Lauren really used those lungs of hers last night. But, other than that, they are fine." Richard said, coming into the room.

"She was loud, huh?"

"Yeah, well, so were you." Luke said into Lorelai's ear. She swatted his chest and turned back to her parents.

"Ok, where are they? I want to see my kids!"

"Well don't throw a fit, their upstairs in the nursery." Emily said and got up. Luke and Lorelai followed her.

They entered a room and Lorelai went over to one of the cribs to find Will lying on his back, looking up at her and kicking his little legs. She smiled and picked him up.

"Hello baby boy. Mommy missed you." she cooed, holding him.

Luke had picked Lauren up and was placing her in her carrier. Lorelai was doing the same with Will and then she grabbed the diaper bags.

"We ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we're all set. Thanks mom and dad for keeping them."

"Well, it was our pleasure. I hope the two of you enjoyed your evening." Richard said.

"Oh, we most definitely..."

"We had a nice time. Thank you. We'll see you Friday." Luke said, cutting her off, know full well she was just about to give more information than needed.

They all walked downstairs and the Danes family headed out of the house, to their car, and onto home.

oOoOo

The week flew by and it was now Friday. Tonight was the night Lorelai was going to discuss with her parents about taking the babies to work with her. It was also the night that Emily and Richard would bring up the subject of a savings account for the twins. It was going to be quite an exciting evening, for both couples were a little nervous about their subjects, not knowing how the other would take it.

The air was tense in the sitting room that night. Rory felt something was coming and was trying to break all tension.

"The New York Times read one of my articles and want to put it in their paper." Rory told them, hoping to break the icy silence.

"Really? Well, that's splendid Rory." Richard said.

"Yeah, hun, that's great." Lorelai said, smiling at her.

The room quickly fell back into silence. Rory couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just sat silently as well. After about ten minutes, a maid came in to announce that dinner was ready. They all got up and made their ways to the dinning room. Luke and Lorelai placed the babies in their high chairs and then sat down.

Once they began to eat, Emily looked at Richard, signaling that it was the appropriate time to ask.

"So, Lorelai, Luke, Emily and I have been discussing."

"About what dad?"

"How would you like it if we opened up a savings account for William and Lauren?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, dad, that's really nice of you and mom, but..."

"But what Lorelai?" Emily asked. "It's a perfect opportunity to take. You wouldn't have to worry about tuition if they go to private school, or for college, or any other important life event that it will be needed for."

Lorelai sighed. "Yes mom, but you see, Luke and I..."

Once again, she was cut off. "We know you and Luke want to do this yourselves, but we would just be helping." Richard told her.

Rory sat there, looking back and forth between everyone talking. So, this must have been one of the reasons for all the tension.

"Richard, we appreciate the gesture, but we have it handled. We're perfectly fine finacially."

"I'm sure you are." Emily said. "But, it would really..."

"Mom, please. We're ok. We have something to talk to you guys about as well."

"Oh.. what is that?"

"Well, I, I mean we, are very gratefull that you have been watching the twins for us during the week, but..."

"You no longer want us to keep them." Emily said quietly, looking down at her plate.

"Now, mom, it's not you. It's just, I'd feel better if they were closer to Luke and I."

"Lorelai, you don't have to worry about them. They are perfectly fine when they are here." Richard assured.

"I know they are, dad. But, after Lauren got sick and all, I just don't feel comfortable leaving them."

"She doesn't trust us." Emily whispered.

"What? Mom, no! That's not it."

"Emily, we _do_ trust the two of you. That's not it." Luke assured her.

"Well, then, what is it? You're going to do just like you did with Rory and keep those two babies away from me!" Emily said, starting to get upset.

"Grandma..." Rory started.

"No, Rory, this is between your mother and I."

"Mom, I am not keeping them from you!"

"Yes you are! First you turn down our offer to open them a savings account, and then you take them away from me."

Lorelai laughed. "Mother, if I had taken that offer, I would have been tied down to you for the rest of my life."

"Oh yeah? What does that mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Now Emily." Richard tried to reason.

"Stay out of it Richard." she snapped.

"I don't want this to be like it was with Rory! The two of you helped me pay for Chilton, and in return, all you did was blackmail me!"

"Blackmail you! We did not blackmail you Lorelai Gilmore!"

"Danes!" she shouted. "My name is Lorelai _Danes_."

"Mom, grandma, please." Rory begged.

"Stay out of it Rory!" they both shouted.

Rory, shocked, shut her mouth and decided not to say anymore.

"You never _once_ let me off the hook! I had to run errands for my kid before she went off to college and all you did was bust me for missing that _one_ night! Or how about when I had to work late for your two week early Christmas dinner? You held that against me as well. As if I could help it mother! And then, when I finally received the money to pay you back for the tuition, you got angry and blew up in my face! If I were to take this offer, then I wouldn't be allowed to pay you back. Because, if I even tried, you would just get pissed off and accuse us of trying to get away from you and dad and make me end up feeling like the worlds worst daughter!"

"You are so dramatic, you know that? Everything is about you! Oh no! Don't pay any attention to the rest of the family. It's not about us." Emily raged. "You overdramatize everything. We can't ever do anything nice for you without you turning it into some way of us holding you captive!"

"Because you are mom! You know what? I don't have to listen to this." she said, standing up. "We're leaving."

"Don't you dare walk out of this house!" Emily shouted to her.

"Mom, come on." Rory said to her.

But Lorelai didn't listen. She placed both babies in their carriers, walked over to Rory and kissed her cheek.

"Bye hun. I'll talk to you later." she told her. "Bye dad."

She walked out of the room and Luke followed her.

"Uh, I'm sorry about this... bye." he told them.

He made his way out of the house and to the car where Lorelai was already strapping in the twins in the backseat.

o

oO

oOo

oO

o

Soooo... what did you think? I can't have the whole fic be all lovey dovey, there's gotta be some drama involved. What other way can I keep you guys interested? Ok, I need feedback! Was it good, bad, ok? Tell me your thoughts by clicking the little purple button at the bottom!


	23. Midnight Consultant

On the drive home, Lorelai was very silent. She stared out of her window, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Luke kept glancing at her every so often. After a few more minutes, he decided he couldn't ignore it any longer. He reached over and took her hand in his, making her turn her head to face him.

"Hey," he said softly. "she didn't mean all that back there. She was just upset."

"Yes she did." Lorelai whispered, wiping away a falling tear.

Luke sighed. "Ok, maybe she did. But, that doesn't mean she's right."

Lorelai just sat there quietly, not saying anything.

"You may be a drama queen, but that's one of the reasons I love you. At least you add color to your life, rather than being serious and plain. These are our kids and this is our life, we choose how we want it. Don't feel bad because this isn't what your mother wants. She knows well that she's still going to see us and Lauren and Will. Don't fret over her. She'll get over it."

"I can't please her. No matter what I do, I can't please her, and that hurts." she said quietly.

Luke carassed the top of her hand with his thumb, trying to think of something to say.

"She's just afraid she'll lose you. You guys were starting to get on good terms, and she's just afraid that it won't last."

"She's trying too hard. She's doing everything in her will power to keep me close to her. I'm not going to push her away, but I want a life as well. I love my parents, but must we go there for dinner _every_ Friday? She's trying to make us do that by trying to get us to let her open up those accounts. And I'm not trying to keep her from the kids, I would just feel a whole lot better knowing that you or I were watching them."

"I know you would. Maybe you should just talk to her. Tell her all of this."

"I tried to Luke, I tried and all we did was fight like we always do."

"Well, then I'll talk to her."

"No, don't do that. If she won't listen to her own daughter, she won't listen to you."

"Well, then how about your father?"

"I don't know.. maybe." she replied.

To be honest, she thought if she did talk to her father, it might make things better. He listened to her more than Emily did. And he could talk sense into her, make her see what she's doing wrong and how she can fix it. She would consider it, but she wasn't going to be doing any talking tonight.

They arrived home and got out of the car. They unstrapped a sleeping Lauren and Will and carried them inside. Lorelai and Luke placed their sleeping babies in their cribs and turned the monitor on before exiting the room. They walked up to there room, Luke's arm around Lorelai's waist, and both got ready for bed. Lorelai was about to lay down in the bed when Luke came over and hugged her.

"Your mom loves you, Lorelai. It won't always be this way. This is the first argument the two of you have had in a long time. It'll get better, I promise." he said, kissing her softly.

Lorelai smiled and laid down on her side of the bed. Luke climbed in next to her and put an arm over her as he closed his eyes. Lorelai watched him as he began to fall asleep. As his breathing deepend, she said "I love you, Luke."

Luke, who was only half way asleep, heard this and replied back.

"I love you, too."

And with that, the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOo

Two hours later, Lorelai was awoken by the sound of one of the twins crying. She climbed out of the bed sleepily and made her way downstairs to the nursery. She walked over to William's crib, reached in, and gently picked him up. She sat down in the rocking chair to feed him, but he didn't seem to be hungry.

"What is it baby? Are you just having a bad night? Yeah, mommy's had a bad night, too. You're grandma's pretty upset with me." she said to her son. "I wish we could be on better terms, but I'm afraid I don't think we'll ever be able to work out our differences. We have a pretty dark past."

Lorelai paused as she thought about all her and her mother had been through.

"No one should have the relationship I have with my mother." she continued. "That's why I worked so hard on my relationship with your sister. And that's why I'm going to work just as hard with you and Lauren. I want the two of you to be close to me. I want you guys to be able to come to me for anything. Of course, there are some things you aren't going to be able to talk to me about. Guy stuff. You have your father for that, though." she sighed as she rocked him. "Your father is a great guy. I bet you grow up to be just like him. I see a lot of him in you and Lauren. He loves you and your sisters very much. He loves me very much. I don't know what I'd do without him. He does a lot for me, for us. Sometimes I feel he's too good for me, but I'm happy to have him. There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Lorelai looked down at her sleeping son. His tiny finger was wrapped around one of hers and his little chest moved up and down with every breath he took. The moonlight shone through the window and onto his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, so innocent. She smiled down at him as she watched him sleep.

_I guess he just needed to be near me. Needed someone to calm him._ she thought.

She thought about the conversation she'd just had with him. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation, more like her talking. She knew he didn't understand any of what she had said, but I guess the best person to talk to would be the one that can't give back it's opinion. She smiled down at the baby in her arms and kissed his forehead. She got up and placed him in his crib before heading up to bed.

oOoOo

Luke heard a cry coming from downstairs and the shift of weight as Lorelai got up to go down to the nursery. It took him a few minutes to wake up, but he did and got up himself to go see if she needed any help. He slowly walked his way to the nursery, still half asleep. He was about to walk in, when he heard Lorelai's voice. He stopped outside the door and listened to her speak.

He listened in intently as she spoke to Will. She kept on talking and then paused, sighing. Then she started talking about him. He listened as she went on about him. A smile crept to his face as she continued. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he walked back upstairs.

When he felt Lorelai climb back in beside him, he put his arm over her and pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head.

"You're perfect for me." he said to her before going back to sleep.

-----

**A/N: **I know it was short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, but I would still like to have your opinion on it. Sooo, feedback! I would really like your guys's thought's on this. Thought's on everything, the chapter, the story. And I'd like your opinion on what you'd like to see happen. If I like the idea well enough, I might just write it. Your reviews are really important to me. They tell me who reads the story and what they think of it. It helps me improve my writing and makes me eager to write more. So, reviews are much loved. A little heads up: I'm going to be gone next week, so I won't have time to update then. But, I might update before I go, and definitely when I come back.


	24. A years worth of memories

**Most Impotant A/N of this fic: **Guys, I know I didn't give you a heads notice, but this will be the last chapter of Always Be My Baby. I was going to break it into two chapters, but I decided that I should give you guys a nice, long chapter to finish it off. I really hope you enjoyed it. I've been working harder on this chapter than I have any other chapter in this story. And, not to worry, I am still doing a sequel. Oh, and so you know, the stuff in italics is events that happened in the past.

-----

She looked back on the past year. Her life had definitely been a roller coaster. The twins birth, the horrible fight with her mom, her and Luke's one year anniversary, her oldest daughters moving in with her boyfriend, finally starting to get serious. Then there was the twins first. Their first Halloween, first Thanksgiving, first word, first Christmas

So much had changed in one year than in all her thirty-eight years of living. She had gone from Lorelai Gilmore, crazy, caffeine addict whose relationships always failed, to the next phase in her life. The phase where she became Mrs. Lorelai Danes, mother of three, and a loving wife. She was still crazy and very much a caffeine addict, but her life seemed to have matured.

She still had her ups and downs in life. With her marriage, parents, Rory... just life in general. But, she wouldn't change any of it, ever. Everything that had happened, both the good and bad, she didn't regret. Now a days, she believed that everything happened for a reason. Every fight, every laugh, every tear, every smile... it was all meant to be.

"Lorelai? Did you find the candles?" a voice behind her said, breaking her train of thoughts. She turned her head to face her husband of a year and a half.

"Yeah." she said, turning back to the drawer beside the kitchen and taking out a package of birthday candles. "Right here." she told him, holding them up."

"Ok, come on. Everybody's waiting. They're about to start the countdown." Luke said and turned to walk into the living room.

Lorelai followed him, walking into their living room, which was packed full of people. It seemed as if every citizen in Stars Hollow was inside their house. There was Taylor, Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Michel, Sookie, Jackson, and their kids. Liz, T.J., Andrew, Kirk, Gypsy, Mrs. Kim, Lane, Zach, and Brian. Then, there was Rory, Jess, and Lorelai's parents.

Luke walked over to Rory and picked up Will. He headed over to the couch, sat down, and sat Will on his lap. Lorelai made her way over to her mother, who was holding Lauren. At the sight of her mother, Lauren smiled and reached her arms out to her.

"Momma." her little voice said happily.

"Come here, angel." Lorelai said, smiling and taking her daughter out of her mothers arms.

Emily looked at Lorelai and smiled. Lorelai glanced down at her and smiled back. Lorelai carried Lauren over to the couch, sitting down beside Luke and placing her in her lap. Rory took the candles from Lorelai and placed two of them on the cake, one for Lauren and one for Will. She lit each one and then took a seat next to Jess, who wrapped his arm around her.

"Ok, lets begin the countdown." Sookie said excitedly. "Ready?"

"Ten." everyone shouted.

xox

_It had been three weeks since they last spoke to each other. Every since Lorelai walked out of her house, neither had contacted the other. Both were too stubborn and too proud to be the first one to cave in. But, soon it was all getting to be to much for Lorelai to handle. She hated the realtionship she had with her mother and didn't know how much longer she could let things go on like this. She knew Emily was way more stubborn than her and would give up shopping for a week before she let herself be the first to attempt to make peace. _

_Lorelai had been sitting outside the Gilmore mansion in her car for an hour, empty coffee cup in hand. She kept trying to think of excuses she could use to turn around and head home, but she knew that she had to do this. She sighed and opened the door of her car. She took her time walking up to the door. Ringing the doorbell, she stood nervously The door opened and a maid appeared. _

_"Hi, I'm Lorelai, Emily and Richards daughter." Lorelai told the maid. _

_"Come in. I'll take your coat." the maid said. _

_Lorelai walked into the foyer and took off her coat, handing it to the maid. The maid walked out of the room and a few minutes later, Emily walked in. _

_"Lorelai." she said, a little suprised. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Well, mom, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd..." she began, but decided not to lie and beat around the bush and just come out and confess. "I came to talk." _

_"There's nothing to talk about, Lorelai." Emily said stubbornly. _

_"Mom, don't do this." Lorelai said, sighing and closing her eyes. "Please, just give me ten minutes. That's all I'm asking for." _

_Emily just stood there, a frown on her face. After a few minutes of silence, she replied with a quiet "Fine." _

_They made their way to the living room and sat down. _

_"Well, you said you wanted to talk." her mother said after a few minutes of awkward silence. _

_"Yes, I did." Lorelai replied and then thought of how to start. "Mom, I came here to straighten things out between us." _

_"I don't understand, Lorelai." Emily stated. _

_"You know as well as I do that we have a very unstable relationship." _

_"Well, whose fault is that? If you hadn't always been so distant." _

_"Please, don't argue. I'm here to make things right, not worse." she begged. _

_"I just don't understand why you always keep pushing us away." _

_"Mom, ever since I was little, I felt trapped. You and dad had my whole life planned out for me. I didn't want that. I wanted to figure out my life for myself." _

_"We did what we thought was best for you." _

_"Forcing me to do things I didn't want to do was best for me?" _

_"You were brought up well Lorelai Victoria!. We gave you everything. You had what a lot of others wished they had." Emily said angrily, pointing a finger in her direction. _

_"Maybe I didn't want all that. And I see people like me everyday. The ordinary people who live life normally. Minus the balls, banquets, dinners, money, public schools, and so forth. And you know what? They couldn't be happier. Only those who are selfish want more than they have. Unless they have nothing, then that would be understandable." Lorelai said, trying to remain calm. _

_"Are you calling us selfish?" _

_"No! Well.. maybe.. I don't know. You and dad just want to the best. You don't even stop to look at the ordinary. Sometimes it's the normal, regular stuff that is the best. But, if you turn away from it, then you will never know. Money isn't everything." _

_"You could have had a wonderful life if you hadn't been so wild." _

_"I was a very confused and upset teenager, mom. It was never my intention to get pregnant. But, you know what? Getting pregnant was the best thing that happened to me. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have Rory, or Luke, or the twins. Mom, I **have** a wonderful life. I honestly believe if I hadn't been wild, then I wouldn't be happy. The life you and dad have just wasn't for me. I'm really and truly sorry if I hurt you both when I became pregnant and ran away. But I had to. I had to do it for myself." _

_"Why? Why did you have to?" Emily demanded to know. _

_"Because I wasn't happy, mom. I had to figure out myself, figure out my life. I need to find myself. I was a pretty messed up kid. I did everything I knew you and dad would disapprove of. I hung out with the wrong people. I was seventeen with a one year old baby. I wanted her to grow up differently. I didn't want her making the same mistakes I did. I feared if she lived the life I did, she'd turn out just like me. I didn't want her to feel trapped." _

_"Why didn't you just tell us?" _

_"Mom." Lorelai said in a "Come on." tone. "You and I both know that if I were to tell you all of this, you guys would have gone ballistic on me. You would have done anything to keep me home. I couldn't do that." _

_"Well then why don't you let us in your life now?" _

_"I'm not keeping you away from me." _

_"You're practically holding us at arms length." _

_"I just want to do this myself. Lauren and Will our mine and Luke's kids. We want to raise them ourselves. We appreciate gratefully you and dad offering to help, but this is our life. We want you both in it, but we want some space as well." _

_"What do you mean you want space?" Emily asked testily. _

_"I mean that I want to spend a few Friday night's at home, relaxing and spending time with my family. You don't understand how exhausting it is having work, twins, and rushing ourselves to get all the way down here in time." _

_"So you want to stop coming from Friday night dinners?" _

_"I just don't want to have to come **every** Friday. Every now and then is fine with us. Just because we won't come weekly doesn't mean we'll cut you guys off completely. You and dad are my parents and Luke's in laws and the kids' grandparents. You play a big role in all our lives." _

_"I'm just afraid you'll do like you did with Rory." Emily said quietly. "I missed her entire childhood." _

_"It's going to be different this time, mom. I've changed, and I want **us** to change. I don't like fighting with you. I want us to have a normal relationship as opposed to the one we've had for the last thirty-eight years." _

_"I want that, too." _

_"Well, then let's work on making it that way." _

_"How?" _

_"We have both got to stop jumping at each other's throats. And you and I are pretty stubborn. We can't be that way. And you've got to relax a little. Let us live our life and stop fretting over how you think it should be. We're fine and we're happy." _

_"Then just let us in your lives. That's all we want." _

_"Ok then." _

_"Good." Emily said and smiled. _

_The two chatted awhile longer. They discussed the issues they had with the other and tried their best to work it out. When Lorelai left, she looked at her watch and realized she had been there for an hour. She couldn't remember spending that long with her mother without one of them close to tears in the end. As she walked out of the house and to her car, she felt something inside of her that was different. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She finally felt content with her life. It all felt right, normal. She was happy. _

_After that day, the two had contained a fairly stable relationship. Everything seemed at ease. They still had their fair share of arguments, but it was never as bad as it had been. The one thing in her life that she wished were better was finally that way. _

xox

"Nine."

xox

_Luke and Lorelai took their usual booth at Sniffy's Tavern. Today was a special day for them both. A year ago today, both had stood under the Chuppah Luke had made and exchanged their vows to love one another for the rest of their lives. In honor of this day, they both decided to celebrate at the place where it all officially began. _

_"How about I bring out some spaghetti for you two?" Maisy asked. _

_"Spaghetti sounds great, Maisy. One of my favorites." Lorelai told her, smiling. _

_"Well, this special day causes for our finest meal." she said, pouring them both a glass of champagne and walking away. _

_"Can you believe it's been a year?" Lorelai said to Luke. _

_"I know. One hell of a year at that." _

_"You can say that again." she replied. "Definitely one of the best I've lived." _

_"I agree." he said smiling. _

_"Well, here's to us, the twins, Rory, and our accomplishment at surviving what is to be said the hardest year of your marriage. But, it was by far the best, and I hope for many more to come." Lorelai said, raising her glass. _

_"I'll drink to that." he said, clinking glasses with her and taking a sip. _

_And then Luke, who wasn't really one for public displays of affection, reached over and grabbed Lorelai's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Lorelai smiled and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. _

_"I just want to say thank you, Luke." she told him quietly. _

_"For what?" _

_"For making my dream come true. You gave me everything I wanted. I owe you." _

_"You owe me nothing, Lorelai. You gave me just as much as I gave you." _

_"Luke Danes, I think I've just fallen in love with you all over again." _

_Luke rolled his eyes and laughed. "I love you, too."_

xox

"Eight."

xox

_The doorbell rang and Luke got up off the couch to answer it. _

_"Rory, hey. I didn't know you were coming." _

_"Hey dad." Rory said, hugging him. "I didn't call or anything. I was hoping I could talk to you and mom about something." _

_"Yeah, sure. Come on in. Are you ok? You aren't in trouble are you?" he asked concerned. _

_"No, no. It's nothing like that." Rory assured him and made her way into the living room. _

_"Rory, hey! What are you doing here? Did I know you were coming? Luke, did you know she was coming?" Lorelai asked, getting up off the couch and hugging Rory. _

_"No, nobody knew. I came over here to talk to you guys." _

_"Oh, are you ok?" _

_"What is with everyone thinking there's something wrong?" Rory said, laughing a little. _

_"Well, you sound serious." _

_"Yeah, well.. hey, where are the twins?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She was a little nervous and needed just a few more minutes to gather herself together so she was well prepared for what she was about to tell them. _

_"They're taking a nap." Luke told her. "What is it, Rory? How serious is this?" _

_"Here, lets sit down." Rory suggested. _

_They all took a seat and Luke and Lorelai focused their attention on Rory. Rory folded her hands on her lap and stared back at her parents. _

_"Mom, dad, I came here today because I wanted you guys to know something." _

_"Rory, what is it? You're killing me. Just tell us." Lorelai begged. _

_"Ok." Rory said and took a deep breath. "Well, you guys know that Jess and I have been together for almost a year now." _

_"Yeah..." Luke said. _

_"Well, things are going pretty good for us. We're happy." _

_"Rory, what are you getting at?" Lorelai asked, confused by this conversation. _

_"You know I love Jess, and he loves me." _

_"Yes... oh my God!" Lorelai suddenly said. "Are you pregnant? Are you getting married? Rory!" _

_Lorelai became frantic and then Luke started to think the same. Rory definitely was giving off that impression. She said that this was "serious" and now she was going on about her and Jess' relationship. It all made perfect sense. And, right now, all Luke wanted to do was punch Jess in the face if Rory was pregnant. And, if they were engaged, well... he didn't know what to think. They were definitely too young right now. _

_"What? Mom, no! No! I'm not pregnant and I'm not getting married." Rory said, starting to panic and trying to get this straightened out. _

_"Oh thank God." Lorelai said, breathing a sigh of relief and Luke did the same. "Don't scare me like that!" _

_"Sorry." she said apologetically. _

_"Rory, if it's none of that, then what is it? You've got us in a fog here." Luke said. _

_"What I'm trying to say is that Jess and I are ready to take our relationship to the next level. We want to get more serious." _

_"Ohhh.. serious... I see." Lorelai said. _

_"Mom! That's not what I mean!" Rory said, turning seven different shades of red. _

_Luke coughed and shifted uncomfortably. This was definitely not the topic he wanted to be talking about. To him, Rory was still a sweet, little ten year old girl who sat around Babette and Morey's old tree stump she thought was a fairy ring, peanut butter sandwhich in hand, waiting for the fairy to get hungry. He did not want to think of Rory engaging in... physical... activities. Especially with his nephew. _

_"So, what? You guys aren't that kind of serious?" _

_"Mom, please." Rory pleaded, shifting in her seat and looking at the ground. "It's not like that with Jess. We both want to wait." _

_"Aw, that's sweet. And smart." _

_"Yeah, well, when I say "serious", I mean we want to be more serious in our relationship. He asked me to move in with him." she said nervously, a little unsure about how they'd take the news. _

_"Oh, he did? So, did you?" _

_"Well, I want to, but I don't want to weird you guys out or anything." _

_"Honey, you're twenty-one, almost twenty-two. You're an adult now and you get to choose what you want to do in your life. You don't need our permission to move in with your boyfriend." _

_"Just as long as he treats you right. 'Cause God knows if Jess every tried to pull anything, I'd kick his ass." Luke added. _

_Rory laughed a little, feeling better about all of this. _

_"Well, I'm glad you guys feel that way." _

_"So, when are you going to move in with him?" Lorelai asked. _

_"Maybe this weekend." _

_"If you need help, just ask. I know how to pack a box. Had to pack hundreds of them when we moved your butt into Yale." Lorelai said. _

_"Mom, you shoved my stuff in a trash bag. We have pictures to prove it." _

_"Shush you." _

_"So, you're both definitely ok with this?" _

_"Yeah, it's fine with us." Luke said. _

_"Thanks you guys." _

_"No problem kid." Lorelai told her._

xox

"Seven."

xox

_It was Sunday morning, 4:05 to be exact, and Lorelai crept down the stairs and into the living room. She saw her daughters silhouette figure in the moonlight, laying on the couch sound asleep. She made her way over to her quietly and scooted her over so she could lay beside her. The couch wasn't big enough for the both of them and Lorelai was practically hanging off the end. _

_"Mom?" Rory whispered. _

_"Hey you. Happy twenty-second birthday." she whispered back. _

_Even though Rory was at college, they still managed for their yearly tradition. Rory would spend the night and then head off early for school. Rory really enjoyed their little tradtion, despite the fact she was woken up at insane hours of the morning. She knew this was a special thing her and her mother shared, and she knew that it would only be between them. Lorelai wouldn't do this with the twins. Not that she didn't love them as much, but Rory was different. A lot different. Rory is the one who changed her life, for the good. _

_"Thank you, Mommie Dearest." _

_"Hey! Now that's not a very nice thing to say to the person who carried you for nine months and spent twenty-six hours in a very painful labor." Lorelai told her, feining hurt. _

_"I'm just kidding. You know I love you." Rory said, hooking her arm through her mothers. _

_"I know. I love you, too." Lorelai said smiling. "And, I can't believe that at about exactly this time, light years ago, I was lying in the exact same position. Only, I was.." _

_"On leave." they both said. _

_"Right!" Lorelai said. _

_And so Lorelai told the tale of Rory's birth. Rory closed her eyes and listened intently, enjoying every minute of it. She loved how her mother spiced it up by making it seem more dramatic than it actually was. But, that was her mother. Dramatizing everything. _

_"Rory?" _

_"Hm?" Rory asked sleepily. _

_"I want you to know that you are very special to me. You did a lot for me, just by being born. Had I not have gotten pregnant with you, I wouldn't have all of this. And for that, I thank you greatly." _

_"Mom, I know all that. And I love you, you're special to me, too. You've done so much for me. You were always there. You were a mom and best friend all in one neat package." _

_Lorelai kissed the side of her daughters head and closed her eyes. Together, both mother and daughter fell into a peaceful sleep._

xox

"Six."

xox

_"Luuuuke! Pleeeease?" Lorelai begged Luke. _

_"Lorelai, I am not dressing my son up as a pirate." Luke said sternly. _

_"Aw, but why not?" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes. _

_"Because it's fruity and I'm not having my kid being a fruit cake." _

_"It is not fruity! Johnny Depp made a damn good pirate!" she stated. _

_"Johnny Depp also wore tight leather, purple pants. No, I am not letting you dress Will up as a pirate. End of discussion." _

_"You're no fun." she pouted. _

_"Lorelai." he said exasperatedly. _

_"Oh! How about Lauren goes as a princess, and Will goes as Prince Charming?" _

_Luke looked at Lorelai as if she were crazy. _

_"Ok, fine, scratch that. How about a witch and a vampire?" she asked. _

_"Now that I can handle." _

_"Finally! He actually agrees on something!" she said dramatically. _

_Luke just rolled his eyes as Lorelai picked out the material she needed to make the costumes in the store. _

_Two weeks later, Lorelai had finished the costumes. Stars Hollow High was hosting a Halloween carnival this year and Lorelai and Rory were really looking forward to it. Lorelai and Rory decided to go as Tom and Jerry for their costumes. They found their idea comical. Rory used to watch that show as a child and her and Lorelai would make up words to the show. They had re-discovered it last week when it had come on while they were watching tv with the twins. _

_Lorelai made their costumes by buying two leotards, gray and brown. Then she bought some material exactly like it and used it to make little skirts that she attached to the leotards. Then she bought brown and gray leggings to go underneath. To top it off, she attached tails to the end and bought mouse and cat ears. _

_Luke, of course, thought all of this was ridiculous. Rory and Lorelai had begged and pleaded and used their famous pouts to try and get him to dress up with them, but he flat out refused. He hardly ever turned down their pouts, but this was one of the rare occurrences when he did. _

_Halloween night arrived and Lorelai and Rory were currently upstairs getting ready. They applied matching black noses and whiskers, then put on their ears. When they were done, they got the twins dressed as well. Lorelai added a little fake blood oozing down Will's mouth to add a little more edge to his costume. As soon as Lorelai successfully got Lauren's witch hat on without having her knock it off, they were ready to go. _

_"So, you like?" Lorelai said, twirling around in her costume in front of Luke. _

_"You have way too much fun with this." he told her. _

_"Oh, come on. You know you think this costume makes me look hot." she teased, winking at him. _

_Luke rolled his eyes at her and then took Lauren from Rory. _

_"Come on crazy lady, let's go." he said and they all headed out. _

_All in all, they had a great time. Well, they meaning Lorelai, Rory, Lauren, and Will. Luke almost immediately went into rant mode about how dumb the town was and that they all needed to be locked up in a mental institution and such. Lorelai thoroughly enjoyed his rant and egged him on. _

_Everyone in town complimented Lorelai on her job well done with this years costumes. They all thought the twins looked absolutely adorable. This made Lorelai proud. When they arrived home, they had two bags full of candy that they said belonged to the twins. Which, of course, was a lie. Luke wouldn't let them have candy in his presence ever and he tried his best trying to convice Rory and Lorelai to throw it away, with no luck._

xox

"Five."

xox

_Lorelai pushed the stroller that carried the twins into the diner on her lunch break. She weaved in and out of customers and parked the stroller at the end of the counter. She took the twins out and placed them in their high chairs beside the stroller. She looked over at Luke who was currently having the same argument with Taylor that he always had around this time of the year. _

_"Luke, really, a few decorations won't hurt. Just a turkey or two hanging from the ceiling or fake leaves taped on the windows." Taylor fought. _

_"No Taylor! Get out of my diner. I've told you year after year that I will not decorate my diner. You have absolutely no say in it. Now leave." _

_"You are absolutely impossible Luke Danes! I just do not understand you!" _

_"Leave Taylor." Luke growled. "I have a family to attend to, so I'm going to have to cut your incessant rant short. Have a bad day. Bye." Luke said and walked over to his wife and kids. _

_"Hey." Lorelai said. _

_"Hey." he replied, leaning over the counter to give her a kiss. "What would you like?" _

_"Coffee and a cheeseburger." she said. _

_"Go one day without the coffee." _

_Lorelai gasped. "You want me to go an entire day without the love of my life? Well, too bad. I've already had some this morning." _

_"Coffee daddy." Lauren said. _

_Luke and Lorelai whipped their heads in the direction of their daughter, both suprised. _

_"Did she just..?" Luke began. _

_"She said 'Coffee daddy'." Lorelai said, shocked. "My baby spoke her first words and one of them was coffee! I am so proud." _

_"And she said 'daddy'." Luke said, amused. _

_Lorelai turned and glared at him. "She was supposed to say 'mommy'." _

_"Hey, you had Rory and you still have Will left." he told her. _

_"Ooo! Come on Lauren. Say it again! Only this time say 'mommy'." Lorelai coaxed, playing with Lauren's hands. _

_Lauren smiled and giggled. "Coffee daddy!" _

_"No, Lauren, mommy. Say 'mommy'. And coffee." Lorelai tried. _

_Lauren just banged her hands on the high chair table and giggled. Luke was smiling happily. He walked over and kissed the top of his daughters head, which was growing curly, brown hair. _

_"Well, you heard her. Where's my coffee?" _

_Luke sighed and filled up a cup of coffee for her._

xox

"Four."

xox

_"Lorelai, Luke, hello. Come in." Emily said when she answered the door. _

_It was Thanksgiving day and the Danes family was having lunch with the Gilmore's. Luke and Lorelai walked into the house, hanging up their coats. They made their way to the living room, where they saw Richard sitting, reading the newspaper. _

_"Hey dad." Lorelai said. _

_"Hello Lorelai." he said, looking up from his paper. "Hello Luke. How are you all today?" _

_"We're just fine Richard. And you?" Luke asked. _

_"Why I'm all right. Happy Thanksgiving." _

_"Happy Thanksgiving, dad." Lorelai said. _

_Just then, Will started to cry. Lorelai bent down to get him, but Richard interjected. _

_"Here, let me." he said, walking over and unstrapping Will from his carseat. _

_"Here's a bottle for him." Lorelai said, taking a bottle out of the diaper bag and handing it to her dad. _

_Richard took the bottle and sat down, handing it over to Will. Will began to suck at the bottle and Richard gazed down at his grandson. He really adored him, and Lauren. Lorelai never really got to experience witnessing her parents as grandparents when Rory was a baby. She thought it was sweet how much they loved them. _

_"Mom, dad, hi." Rory said, entering the room. _

_"Hey Rory." Luke and Lorelai said, and Lorelai got up to hug her. _

_"Hey grandpa. Happy Thanksgiving." Rory said to Richard. _

_"Hello Rory. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too." _

_"How about drinks everyone?" Emily asked, coming into the room as well. _

_Emily made everyone their drinks and then sat down. They were all having a pleasant conversation, when Will dropped his bottle on the floor. _

_"Mommy." he said. _

_Lorelai, who had just taken a sip when he said that, choked on her drink and then coughed, clearing her throat. _

_"Hey said 'mommy'! My favorite son!" she declared. _

_"He's your only son." Luke said, laughing at her. _

_Lorelai crossed the room and picked Will up. _

_"Ha!" she said to Luke. "His first words were 'mommy'. I win." _

_"Win what?" he asked. _

_"I now have two kids whose first words were 'mommy'." she gloated. _

_Luke just rolled his eyes. _

_"You're crazy." _

_"Now say 'coffee', Will. Be like your sister." Lorelai said to her son. _

_"Lorelai." Luke said in a warning tone. _

_"What?" she asked innocently. _

_"Do not encourage him to say that sinful word. It's bad enough you have Lauren saying it. Now she's gonna be a junkie just like you. I'm not going to have another one. Three is enough." _

_"Coffee is not sinful, it is Heavenly delicious." _

_"It's unhealthy for you and stunts your growth." _

_"You're impossible." _

_"No, you're impossible." _

_"I think your both impossible." Rory said, laughing at their crazy banter. _

_"I disown you, no longer daughter of mine." Lorelai joked. "You're not supposed to go against mommy." _

_Rory rolled her eyes at her crazy mother. _

_"You taught her that." she accused Luke. _

_"Taught her what?" _

_"To roll her eyes. You do it all the time. She learned it from you." _

_"I did not teach Rory to roll her eyes. She's twenty-two. She probably learnt that years ago." _

_"He's right mom. You're a nut, you know?" _

_"Mean." _

_"Ok, you three. Ready for lunch?" Emily asked, interrupting their crazy conversation. _

_"Yes!" Lorelai and Rory said. _

_They all ate in the dining room, enjoying their time. When they had finished with dessert, Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and the twins left for home. Near dinner time, Lorelai, Rory, and the twins headed over to Luke's to have their traditional Thanksgiving dinner there. Luke still had had to open the diner today, but Lorelai didn't mind. They arrived and all sat down together to eat._

xox

"Three."

xox

_Two weeks before Christmas, Lorelai and Luke were decorating the tree with Jess and Rory. They were all having a good time. Lorelai and Rory were drinking hot chocolate loaded with a thousand mini marshmallows. Will and Lauren were currently entertaining themselves by playing in the tinsel. _

_Lorelai and Rory decided to leave the rest of the decorating to the guys and proceeded to wrap gifts. _

_"Soooo," Rory said. "What did you get me?" she probed Lorelai. _

_"You asked me that a hundred times since you got here and every time I keep telling you that you will find out Christmas day. My answer is not going to change." _

_"Aw, but I want to know now." she whined. _

_"You've been doing this every year since you were little. Shouldn't you have outgrown this phase a while ago?" _

_"I'm still a kid at heart." Rory said, smiling. _

_"Well, kid or not, I'm not going to give in." _

_"No fun." Rory pouted, putting a 'to' and 'from' sticker on her neatly wrapped package and signing it. _

_Lorelai looked over at the twins to see what they were doing, making sure they weren't near any of the hooks to hang the bulbs. _

_"Luke!" she said suddenly. _

_"Huh? What?" he asked, turning his head from putting the star on the tree. _

_"Look at Will." she said. _

_Luke looked down at his son and saw that he was on his two little feet, taking baby steps towards the Christmas tree. _

_"Is he walking?" he asked, suprised. _

_"Yeah, he's trying." Lorelai told him. _

_She saw Will start to fall and hurried over to pick him up. She stood him up and, holding his hands, walked with him. Will giggled and Lorelai smiled at him. _

_Lauren, who liked to hog all the attention, looked at Will and her mother. Rory watched as Lauren stood herself up and started making her way towards Lorelai and Will. _

_"Mom, look at Lauren." Rory said. _

_Lorelai looked over and saw Lauren slowly, and a little unsteadily, walking towards her. _

_"Luke, now Lauren's walking." she said. _

_Luke climbed down the ladder after successfully getting the start to stay at the top of the tree and laughed. _

_"She must be jealous you're giving Will all the attention and wanted to have the spotlight on her." _

_"What can I say? She is my daughter." _

_"That she is." Luke agreed. Lauren was in many way just like Lorelai. _

_Lauren fell down after a few steps and Luke picked her back up. Steadying her, he held her hands and walked with her just as Lorelai was doing with Will. _

_"Jess, get the video camera." Rory said. _

_Jess left the room, retrieved the camera, and walked back in. He turned it on and taped his uncle and aunt walking with their two kids. _

xox

"Two."

xox

_Christmas day had finally arrived. When everyone had woken up, they all sat in the living room, getting ready to start presents. _

_"Merry Christmas." Rory said yawning. _

_"Merry Christmas." they all replied back. _

_"Let's get our presents out of the way before we start with the twins." Lorelai suggested, sipping her coffee. _

_"Ok, I'll pass them out." Rory said, grabbing the nearest gift. "And as luck would have it, this one's for me." she said happily. _

_Rory tore at the paper and gazed down at her gift. It was a basket full of stuff from Bath and Body works. _

_"Aw, thanks guys." she said to her parents. "I really was in need of this stuff. I'm running low." _

_"Every girl needs the proper pampering materials." _

_"Hear, hear!" Rory agreed. _

_They all exchanged gifts, admiring what they got. _

_"Ok, twin time." Rory said. _

_Luke and Lorelai passed over a gift to each Lauren and Will. They helped them a little at tearing the paper off. After a while, the twins got the hang of it and began ripping at the paper. _

_"I think they like the paper more than they like their presents." Lorelai laughed, watching as the played in the wrapping paper. _

_They all enjoyed watching the babies as they played. They did a little walking, but not much. They were still learning. _

_"Hey, is that mistletoe above your heads?" Lorelai asked, holding some mistletoe above Rory and Jess' heads. _

_"Mom." Rory said and laughed. Her and Jess leaned in and gave each other a short kiss. _

_"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" Lorelai said. _

_Rory just rolled her eyes and tossed some paper at her. Thus, the wrapping paper war started._

xox

"One." everyone shouted.

With each number counted down, Lorelai thought of a memory from the past year. It was certainly a year to remember. She couldn't remember one where she'd been as happy as she had in this one.

"Happy birthday and happy New Year!" they all yelled as the clock struck twelve and they blew into their noise makers.

Everyone proceeded into singing 'Happy Birthday' to the twins. When the song had ended, Lorelai and Luke leaned over the twins and "helped" them blow out their birthday candles. Rory, who had had the camera ready, quickly snapped the picture and smiled.

Then, to everyone's suprise, the candles sprung back to life.

"What the hell?" Luke asked. "Did they just re-light themselves?" he asked Lorelai.

Lorelai laughed and said evily. "Yes."

"Lorelai! Did you buy re-light candles?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said, diverting her eyes and laughing.

They leaned over once more and blew them out. Once the candles had permanently been blown out, they cut the cake. Lauren and Will had it all over their face and everyone found it amusing. Lorelai had made sure to snap lots of pictures of them. After all, it was their first birthday.

"You're crazy." Luke told her.

"But you love me." she quipped.

"Yes I do." he said and gave her a kiss.

And for the last picture on the second roll of film, Rory had made sure to snap this one.

-----

**A/N:** Well, there it is. This was a verrrrry long chapter. Nineteen pages to be exact. lol I very much enjoyed writing this fic. You guys don't know how much. I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers. You are the ones who made writing this fic all worth it. So, the Tom and Jerry costumes... I don't know how I came up with that, I just did. lol I tried to make this chapter and this fic as much In Character as I could. I am in the process of fixing a few kinks in some chapters.

Well, some things that you should know about this story: I got the title when I was listening to this song on the computer while writing this.. Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey was playing and I remembered that it was my favorite song when I was a little girl. I couldn't, for the life of me, think of a title for this fic, so I just decided to use Always Be My Baby.

Another thing: there will be a sequel. I'll try to get it posted as soon as I can. I've been working on this chapter since Saturday, so I don't think I'll be updating the rest of this week. Plus, I have family over and then I'm going down to my aunts for her Fourth of July bash. And I also have to take my Permit test today. I hope I pass! Then I'll finally be able to drive. lol

I'll also be in the process of writing three other new fics besides Always Be My Baby's sequel (which is yet to be titled). Once I've got the sequel going, I'll see if I have time to start the others. If not, I'll write and post them eventually. I hope you'll read them!

Once again, thank you guys **_soooooo_** much for reading! You are the reason this story got this far. Happy one year Anniversary! A year ago today I wrote this, and now a year later, I'm finishing it. Love you all!


End file.
